The Blind Seer: Bonds Stronger Than Blood
by CimmeriiShadows
Summary: The first story in my series. It has come to be a disgrace in the Wizarding World to have an imperfect child, as young Harry Potter, who is blind, found out. His family may have abandoned him, but there are stronger bonds than blood in this world.
1. My Beginning

Hey, this is Cimmeriishadows, and I'm bringing you my first Fic, The Blind Seer: Bonds Stronger Than Blood. This is the first story in a saga that is right now, residing in my head, but no worries, I'm having an operation on my foot, and will be in traction for a few months, so I'll have pleanty of time to write! Please try to be nice, this is my first try at anything close tothis, I'm doing my best. Now I bring you...

**The Blind Seer: Bonds Stronger Than Blood**

_By cimmeriishadows_

Disclamer: Everything related to Harry Potter, including the original characters and any settings or names, all belong to J.Kand Co. I'm just a girl trying to amuse myself in the least dangerous way possible, hopefully.

Some people say I'm cursed, some say I'm a disgrace to Wizardkind, a pathetic excuse for a human being, useless, defective. That's all because I'm blind. Yes blind. I see, ha, bad pun, that people might think that way, those poor deluded fools, but the truth is, I'm not blind. Now there's something to be gobsmacked at, a blind boy who can see, it's not seeing really, it's more like, visions, visions of what is going to happen. Joe, who is American, by the way, says I'm a seer, I somehow found that rather ironic and now whenever I hear that term I always oh so politely laugh until I can't breathe any more.

Well I guess I'm getting ahead of myself, you must understand some things about my past before you can jump into my present life. My name is Harry James Potter, and I became 'a permanent border' (a.k.a I was abandoned,) at Cambridge Hall, located right next to St. Murgos. CH, as we call it, is connected to St. Murgos through two doors, locked so only someone with the code can get out, but practically any one can get in. Not very safe for us, is it? By us, I mean the other kids here. You see, I'm not the only forgotten child, I'm one of many.

In the Wizarding World, it's not looked upon kindly to be disfigured, deformed, disabled, or impaired mentally or physically. Well, it only applies to children I guess, because adults seem to be all right with imperfect grown ups. It's like this, having a disgrace as a son or daughter is looked down on, it's too much trouble they say, it's too hard on them, it's too hard on the kid, it's too hard on the rest of the family. Bollocks. It's just an embarrassment to have a child that isn't perfect.

CH isn't an orphanage; it's more of a home, an institution, for mentally and physically handicapped children. For my parents, Lily and James, it was the perfect place to shove my burden upon. With a small fee, scratch that, a rather hefty bribe is more like it, to the Minister of Magic, who is a total arse by the way, I disappeared from public view forever, or at least until I reach the legal age of 17. When I hit that mark I bet they'll lock me up in some Muggle asylum or something. They'll cross that bridge when they come to it.

I had a brother; I had parents, though I refuse to acknowledge the fact that I do. Sonya and Joe don't blame me for that. My parents, who are the famous Potter's, I might add, who raised the Boy-Who-Lived, my brother, Eric Matthew Potter, are the scum of the earth in my opinion, and my view is widely shared with the staff of CH, well most of them anyways. The rest of the world thinks the sun shines out of that family's arses or something, but in the painful reality of the fact that they abandoned me, they're total prats.

Anyways, back to my life story, I've lived at CH for eh…..what is it now? I was left here when I was 5….so 10 ½ years, jeeze, how time flies. I'm 15 going on 16 soon, and though I don't have a family who I'm proud to be a part of blood wise, I have another family, an extended family. They aren't related to me by blood, or by paper, but they have been more of a family than the Potter's any day with both hands tied behind their backs. Sonya, Joe, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, they are all my family.

I met Joe and Sonya one cold December day.

_**Flashback**_

_The cold breeze made little Harry's jet black hair fly like a halo around his head, like some small dark angel, pale unhealthy skin glimmered slightly under the fading sun. Walking behind his mother, he tapped his cane on the ground in front of him to get a clearer picture of the area. He could hear his mother's heavier footsteps in front of him, she was pregnant, she was having a baby, and he was too much trouble to take care of in the first place, or that's what they said anyways. _

_His parents. Lily and James, he didn't care for them, he didn't feel any attachment for them, no love, he really had little opinion about them at all. Them; leaving him here, didn't bother him at all, he had known it was going to happen sooner or later, he was exceptionally smart for his age. Harry reached up and readjusted his thick black sunglasses which his parents had bought him, if only to hide his dead eyes which caused anyone to shiver when they were exposed. _

_They were green, or so he was told, like his mother's, except his were cloudy and dead, like a sharks eyes. It was one thing his highly esteemed brother loved to poke fun at, in truth, Harry knew his eyes were special, he just didn't know why yet. One time he tried to explain it to his father, and the man had laughed him off, saying all those hours of sitting in the dark had turned his brain to mush, his eyes were an abomination and disgusting. Freakish. _

_That was a year ago. Quickening his pace, he shivered as the cold wind seeped through his thin coat. In his family, his brother was clearly the favorite. The Boy-Who-Lived. He got all new stuff, presents, cards, candy, love. Harry got all his cast-offs and hand-me-downs. Harry played with all his broken and forgotten toys, Harry tried hard to please his parents, while Eric did nothing and still got praise. _

_It was hard at first, but after a while he became cold and distant, sitting in the corner, listening to the world around him. Always excluded, always forgotten. Even Moony and Padfoot forgot him, though not as badly as his parents. He scared people; he knew that, sitting around, dead eyes following them, his face expressionless. One time his father got so fed up with him for scaring his friend, an Aurror from the Ministry, he hit him. _

_After that, Harry never said a word to his father. James was never able to get Harry to say one word again, though if Lily, Sirius, or Remus, asked that same thing, he'd answer it. That's probably what sealed his father's decision to send him here, and with the new baby coming………He was just an extra burden._

_He stopped behind his mother as she opened a door, holding it for him, something she rarely did. She was probably trying to make a good impression. He entered a room; it smelled nice, like pine. It was warm, there was a fire. He stood still as his mother walked past him and walked up to a counter. She rang a bell, which startled him. "Hello?" Her soft voice said, "Anyone here?"_

_He heard a door open, soft footsteps were muffled by the carpet, but he could still hear them, probably a woman's. "Hello, can I help you?" Her voice was soft and sweet, like syrup, unlike his mother's, whose was soft, but had an edge to it, an impatient edge. _

"_Yes. I'm here about boarding my son here." Lily said, "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Sonya Adams, and I work here. You are……" _

"_Lily Potter, and this is my son Harry." Lily said this like the woman was crazy, not knowing her name? Preposterous. She was in every magazine, on radio programs; she even had a book written about her. Not to mention her son, who got even more press than she did. _

_Harry nodded his head in her direction, but didn't say a word. Sonya smiled at the boy, but frowned slightly as he didn't return it. "Let's sit down." She suggested. _

_Harry followed the sound of their footsteps over to three couches and a chair surrounding the fire, he took a seat across from the woman, Sonya. Lily sat on one of the couches away from her son._

"_Why do you think this is the right place to leave your son, Mrs. Potter?" Sonya asked, Harry liked he sound of her voice, it was like velvet. "This is an institution for disabled children, you do know."_

"_Yes, of course I know." Lily nearly growled, "Harry is disabled, he's blind. That makes him hard to take care of, and dangerous because of my other child Eric, and our new arrival." Lily patted her stomach. _

_Sonya's hand formed a fist, they didn't want this cute little boy because he couldn't see? And because he was too much trouble to look after since they were having a baby? What a beastly woman. Harry seemed like a well-behaved child, and with the looks of Mrs. Potter's fur coat and expensive heels, it seemed like she could afford someone to help take care of her son. There was something else going on here. _

"_I see. Well I assure you that this is the best facility available for your son's needs. How long will he be staying?" Sometimes patients stayed until, if they were sick, until they got better, or until their families, who were usually poor, had enough money to care for them. _

"_Until he reaches Age, then we will see what to do about his placement. This will be indefinite, and discrete I presume. I believe the Minister spoke with one of your staff, a…" Lily paused to pull out a scrap of parchment out of her leather purse, "Ellen Welsh." _

_Sonya nodded, Ellen was in so much trouble when she came in to work, neither she nor Joe knew of this arrangement. "Are you sure about this? I mean, you can still visit, or pull your son out at any time, but it will be a long time before he comes of Age."_

"_I understand that Miss. Adams, but this is the best for everyone. We may stop by sometime, if we find the time that is, but you know, with the baby coming, and with Eric's press arrangements and training, free time is just very hard to come by." Lily looked at her watch, "Oh blast, look at the time, I must be going, I have an appointment. Do you have someone who can get his bags; they're in the entrance hall. Thanks, you're a peach." And then she was gone, without saying goodbye to her son and without looking back, she just left. _

_Sonya coughed slightly, and Harry's attention was brought back to her, "So Harry, what do you like to do? Any games?"_

_Harry thought for a minute, "I like feeling things and trying to figure out what they are."_

_Sonya smiled, "Now that's one I never played, though it sounds fun." _

"_Yeah, it is, but no one likes to play it with me. They all say it's stupid and weird. I think it's because I always beat them, and they can even open their eyes and see what they're holding!" Harry smiled slightly, a sad smile. _

"_Well I love games, and I know Joe does as well, you'll meet Joe later, he's zonked out in the lounge room right now, his mum called last night and wouldn't hang up, kept the poor man up until 2 in the morning!" Sonya laughed, and she was delighted to hear Harry laugh as well. _

"_So what now?" Harry asked, Sonya was taken back, Harry was very mature for his age, very mature. _

"_Now I'll get your bags and show you to your room. Right now we only have one other resident, but he's going home in a week, but until then, I think you two will get along fine. I'll put you in the room next to him. His name is Jason, but I call him 'Jase. It drives him up the wall. He's great fun to hang around with, just watch out; he's a real trouble maker." _

"_I'll keep that in mind," Harry said, following Sonya back into the entrance hall. He listened as she picked up the bags that one of the St. Murgos workers had left there. Since they arrived by Knight Bus, the Minister made sure everything was perfect. _

_After a short walk, they reached their destination. "Harry this is your room," Sonya said, and Harry heard a slightly squeaky door hinge open. _

"_What does it look like?" He asked, Sonya was heartbroken at that, though the fact that Harry had to ask almost a complete stranger what his room, in which he was to live for the next 12 years, looked like was just an everyday thing. _

"_Let's see, there are two windows, it's begun to snow. The walls are…….Huh?"_

"_What's wrong?" _

"_You see, a few years ago, when this place opened, a witch by the name of Sandra Hayworth worked here, and she was a brilliant spell maker. She created a spell that changed the color of the resident's room to suit their preferences, or what they liked the best." Sonya paused, "Have you ever seen colors Harry?" _

"_No." Harry was puzzled, what was she talking about?_

"_Well your walls are black, the carpet is black, and all of your furniture is black." Sonya paused, "Though I guess that would make sense, seeing as how you don't see colors."_

"_Yes, I think so anyways, I was able to see as a baby, but I was blinded as a result of the magical backlash from the killing curse when my brother, Eric, defeated Voldemort." Harry said calmly._

_Sonya was stunned, "How old are you, four? Five? You are very intelligent; I couldn't even color within the lines of a picture properly at your age."_

_Harry's pale face flushed slightly at the compliment, "I'm going to be six in July," he said, "My mum and dad brought in a lot of specialists, and that's what they figure happened any way." _

"_Oh…Well I guess Joe's had enough sleep, let's go wake him, then you can meet him and 'Jase." Sonya placed Harry's bags on the floor, "I'll help you unpack later."_

"_Okay," Harry said quietly. Sonya frowned slightly._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_I just……I think you're really nice, please don't leave." Harry's little knuckles which gripped his cane turned white._

"_Why do you think I'm going to leave?" Sonya bent down so she was level with Harry._

"_Everyone who is nice to me leaves," Harry said quietly. _

"_Oh Harry, sweetheart, I'm not going any where." Sonya pulled Harry into a hug, the boy tensed. It was almost like he never had been hugged before. She pulled away._

"_That's good," Harry said, a tiny grin making it's way onto his face, "because I really like you. Was that a hug? I never had a hug before." _

_Sonya smiled sadly, poor kid. "Well I'm sure there will be plenty more from where that came from. Let's go find Joe." _

"_Can I…….." Harry started, but trailed off._

"_Yes?" Sonya asked brightly._

"_Can I hold your hand?" He asked shyly._

"_Of course! I love holding people's hands!" Sonya felt a small hand grab her own, "Let's go wake that sleepy head up!"_

_The two of them slowly made their way down the halls, to another room. "This is the Rec. Room Harry, Jason should be in here watching the television." She pushed the door open, "'Jase?"_

"_Huh?" There was a boy's voice; there was the sound of voices quietly speaking in the background. _

"_This is Harry, he and I are going to find Joe, you want to come?" Sonya asked, beckoning the boy to turn off the television. The sound stopped, and quiet footsteps could be heard coming towards the twosome. _

"_Sure! Hi Harry, I'm Jason, I'm eight years old," Jason stuck out his hand. For his age, he had wonderful manners; Joe and Sonya were good teachers. _

"_Hi Jason," Harry said, but Jason's hand was ignored. _

'_That was rude' thought Jason, "Aren't you going to shake?" He questioned, Sonya wished for some duct tape to shut the boy's mouth. _

"_Eh……Shake what?" Harry asked innocently._

"_Jason." Sonya interjected, but Jason ignored her._

"_My hand of course!" Jason said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face._

"_Where is it?" Harry asked perplexed. _

"_In front of your face!" Jason said laughing._

"_Jason, that's enough!" Sonya reprimanded, he quieted. "Harry is blind. He can't see your hand."_

"_Oh……" Jason said, taken back, "sorry."_

"_That's okay, I'm used to it," Harry said with a shrug of his tiny shoulders._

_Jason, who was born with a disease which was slowly killing him, bills had been adding up. His parents, who loved him, had to send him to CH, only for medical treatment, which was free, and to save up enough money to get out of debt. Jason understood this, as did Sonya and Joe. These were the cases they were used to dealing with. _

_Normal sized for his age, Jason wore slightly worn, but well cared for clothes, he had brown hair, and pale blue eyes, he was a favorite patient at St. Murgos, all the healers loved his friendly disposition and carefree attitude. They were surprised he had lived as long as he had, but his prognosis wasn't good. There was a good chance he'd die before his 10th birthday, even if he died; at least he lived a life filled with love and laughter. He was looked down on by most people as a charity case, but people who met the boy knew that he gave back as much to people that he received, only in a different way, with love and kindness._

"_LET'S GO!" Jason exclaimed gleefully, causing Harry to smile at the boy's enthusiasm. _

_Harry grabbed Sonya's hand again as he listened to the sound of Jason skipping along in front of them, they left the carpeted halls and entered a room with a wood floor, a door opened, Jason giggled._

"_He's drooling," Jason explained, then they heard a loud snore, both the two boys and Sonya broke into quiet laughter. _

"_That's Joe, right?" Harry asked, nodding his head in the direction from which the monstrous snore came from. _

"_Yep, that'd be Joe, the king of every bodily feat including: snoring, farting, burping, and making noises with his armpit." Sonya giggled, Harry made a face._

"_Are you kidding?" _

"_Nope, you'll love him, he does these great impressions of people as well, It's so funny," Sonya sighed, "Shall I wake him?"_

_Both boys exclaimed at once, "Yeah!" Just Harry's bit was quieter than Jason's loud exclamation._

"_Okay, now, how about some water?" Sonya asked, Harry shrugged, his father and Remus and Sirius were the pranksters of the family, they had been teaching Eric, who had made Harry his favorite test subject and victim. _

"_Cold water!" Jason laughed, "Really cold water!"_

"_Okay 'Jase, Harry, ready for some fireworks?" Sonya asked, raising her wand, both boys nodded, though Harry had no idea what fireworks were._

_A second later, Harry heard the sound of water hitting something, it must have been Joe. The sound of something heavy falling to the floor was then heard. _

_Sonya and Jason were laughing madly when Harry heard a thick male voice, still clouded in sleep, say, "What in bloody hell was that?" The voice came from the floor._

_Jason noticed Harry's confused expression, "After Sonya dumped the water on Joe, he fell off the couch, he's a bit slow after he wakes up."_

"_SONYA!" Joe's voice yelled, it seemed clearer, maybe it was the icy cold water that was dumped on him. _

_Sonya's melodious voice barely was able to choke out, "Wasn't me."_

"_Wasn't me!" Yelled Jason._

"_Then it must have been……..Eh…….Whoever you are. Who are you?" Joe asked Harry._

"_Oh, Joe, this is Harry, he's our new resident. Just came in today, Ellen has some explaining to do, I had no idea he was coming." Sonya said, all giggles forgotten._

"_It's nice to meet you Harry, as you probably already know, I'm Joe," the man said, "How old are you Harry?" _

"_I'm five, but I'm going to be six in July," Harry said shyly. _

"_July is a long time away," Joe said, "But I'm glad you're looking forward to getting older, I'm not though. I'm twenty six, I'm OOOOOOLD!" _

_Harry smiled slightly, "You don't sound old." _

_Joe was silent for a moment, he looked at Sonya, who frowned and pointed to her eyes, and then shut them. Joe got the point. "Thanks kiddo, I'm grateful one person still thinks I'm hip and cool."_

_Sonya laughed lightly, and punched Joe softly in the arm, "You big marshmallow, living in the past, don't you know hip is so el passé?" _

_Joe grunted, "Just because you decide to follow the path of reality doesn't mean I do, I will save you, my damsel in distress!"_

_Joe's large arms grabbed Sonya and threw her over his brawny shoulder in a fireman's carry, all while she kicked her legs, and beat on his back with her fists screaming, "JOE! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" _

_Jason was rolling on the floor laughing, while Harry quietly showed his approval by laughing almost silently, but it was better than nothing. Though Harry couldn't see the scene, in his minds eye he could picture Joe with Sonya over his shoulder. He guessed, by Joe's footsteps, he was a big guy, and by the ease that he held Sonya's slight, but still rather heavy, form. _

"_Okay, Madam, no need to thank me," Joe said, placing Sonya back on her feet and taking a small bow._

"_Thank you? I'm not cooking for you for a week mister!" Sonya screeched._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Joe bellowed, "I'll do anything. ANYTHING!"_

"_Ask Harry what he wants, and if you do it to my satisfaction, I might cut your sentence down to three days instead of seven." Sonya said slyly after a moment of pondering._

"_Okay kiddo, what do you want me to do?" Joe asked Harry earnestly. _

_Harry thought for a minute, and then innocently said you make that noise with your armpit?"_

* * *

Just as a warning, there will be a lot of flashbacks in these first chapters, so please bare with me. i just need you to get the feel of what Harry grew up like, and how he met the other characters in the story. I found Joe and Sonya to be quite amusing, but I'm not sure about their relationship at this point. I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you liked it. Please drop me a review, or just leave me a message or e-mail. Any input will be gladly recieved, as will any questions or suggestions. 

Signing off,

_cimmeriishadows_


	2. Neville and the Mystery of Colors

_**Okay, thanks for the reviews! I'll reply to them at the bottom. I was going to wait longer to post this chapter, a few days? But I decided I'd just post it now since I'm so excited aobut the story! I allready have a few chapters finished! Eh...yeah, please don't forget to review, but otherwise, on with the show!**_

**The Blind Seer: Bonds Stronger Than Blood**

_By cimmeriishadows_

Disclamer: Everything related to Harry Potter, including the original characters and any settings or names, all belong to J.K and Co. i'm just atempting to write a half-decent story in hopes of amusing myself and you readers for a few moments.

* * *

Now, life as I knew it had changed that cold winter day, I knew it the minute I entered those doors to Cambridge Hall. I found feeling I had never heard of before, happiness, safeness, caring, loyalty, friendship, impartiality, joy, love. Everything that was denied from me. I discovered imagination, free will, fun, freedom, laughter, and how to make farting noises with my armpit. 

Sonya was like my mother, Joe like my father. About three weeks after I met Jason, he died, his disease finally catching up with him. I attended his meager funeral, though there were more people there than anyone could ever imagine. There wasn't enough room in the funeral home for them. They lined up on the street for blocks. He had touched so many lives even though he had spent so little time on earth.

Once spring was approaching, a new boy came, his name was Neville Longbottom. I can still remember that day like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_I could smell spring approaching, the snow was melting slowly but surely. I felt the wet grass squish underfoot as Sonya and I walked out to our favorite place, a small bench in the garden. She held my hand tightly so I didn't slip, though she knew I could take care of my self. __I had a knack for memorizing things quickly, Joe and Sonya attributed this to my blindness, it was a do or die kind of thing. But they also found out that I had some talents as well._

_**End Normal Flashback**_

_**Double Flashback**_

_Sonya and Joe found out about some of my special talents by accident, on one occasion, someone had tracked snow into the building, probably Ellen, and it had melted on the floor, making it hazardous and slippery. Joe didn't know that, and he had me perched high on his shoulder. We had formed a special bond over the time that we had mourned Jason, my first friend, Joe's long time buddy. _

_Anyways, I was sitting loftily above anything else on Joe's large shoulders when, all of a sudden, Sonya caught sight of us. Now, Sonya, who didn't really care what crazy stunts Joe pulled, was always rather over protective of me, Joe said it was hormones, was rather angry. _

"_JOE! PUT THAT BOY DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Now Joe, always ahead of the game, began running, with a little edging along from Harry of course. _

"_Run Joe! She's gaining on us!" I yelled, though he had no idea if she was still behind us or not. I never really had the chance to feel as fast and powerful as I did now, because it was next to impossible for me to run since I was blind. _

_Then it happened, Joe's size thirteen feet found a patch of still slightly icy water. Now Joe, who was generally a careful person by nature, wasn't the most graceful, unfortunately for us. "AAAAAH!" Joe yelled._

"_AHHHHHAH," I yelled. _

"_AHHHHHAH!" Sonya yelled in the background. If I wasn't in danger of being dropped or squished under Joe's incredible bulk, I would have found the whole situation rather humorous. _

_Then I flew off Joe's shoulders, Joe hit the ground hard. I felt the wind rush past my face as I haphazardly flew through the air. I had never felt so free in my life, but my ride was quickly coming to a stop. Somehow, I landed catlike on the ground. Perfectly on two feet, in a slight crouch, one hand flat on the floor. It was amazing, or so Sonya said. I had always been able to do things like that, so I stood up straight, simply cocked my head to one side, and smiled. _

_Sonya screamed, running up to me, "OH NO! HARRY ARE YOU OKAY?" _

"_Eh…….Yes." I said, wondering why it was such a big deal. _

"_That was amazing, are you sure you're okay?" Sonya said again, I sighed._

"_Yes, I'm fine," I said impatiently, hearing a moan from Joe's direction, I stifled a giggle, "But I think Joe isn't."_

_**End Double Flashback**_

**_Begin Normal Flashback Again_**

_From that day on, Joe found it amusing to test my ability at those sort of things, like dropping things in front of my while I was walking, or sticking his leg out in front of me. Sonya always yelled at him, but I never once failed. They said it was a miracle. _

_Anyway, Sonya always worried about me, Joe always let me push my limits, and I always found ways to make both of them worry about me. It never got old. _

"_So there's a new student coming today," I commented, remembering Joe mentioning something about a boy coming in today._

_Sonya sighed, "Yes, his name is Neville. We thought it would be nice if you……Well if you could try to be friendly with him. He's a little off up in the attic if you know what I mean."_

"_You mean he's crazy?" I questioned._

"_No, he has a learning disability, meaning he doesn't learn things as easily as he should. Say…..we were trying to teach him to tie his shoes; it could take him years to learn that one little thing. It's just too much for his grandmother, who he has been living with because his parents have passed on."_

"_Oooh, okay," I chirped, "It would be nice to have someone other than you old fogies to play with."_

_Sonya laughed. "Thanks Harry; thanks a lot."_

_Harry shrugged, but silently thought over his new resident border, life was going to change. Sonya was quiet for a bit too. _

"_It's going to be spring soon." She commented._

"_I know," I said quietly, "I can smell it."_

_Sonya smiled, "The snow's almost gone. I just love spring, it's so beautiful."_

_I didn't comment. I personally liked winter more, the cold air made everything more life-like, and as funny as it was, he never seemed to get cold outside. One time Joe hid his shoes, so I went outside without them and had blast making a snow man with Joe, until the large man noticed my lack of proper apparel, and was amazed that though they had been outside for almost an hour, my feet were still warm, and not in the least bit frost bitten. _

"_HELLLLLOOOOOOO Harry, Sonya, you guys out here!" Joe's voice yelled._

"_Over here Joe!" Sonya yelled back, I winced, I hated loud noises, especially yelling. My hearing was freakishly acute, probably because I'm lacking one of my senses, sight. _

_I heard two pairs of footsteps, Joe's heavy ones, and a lighter pair, they must belong to Neville. I heard the boy's footsteps falter, he wasn't very coordinated._

"_Hello guys," Joe said cheerfully. "Neville this is Sonya, she works here." He indicated Sonya. "And this is Harry, he's your age."_

"_Hello Neville," I quietly said, I didn't get a response._

"_Neville, you're going to have to talk, Harry can't see you, or your hand waving, he's blind, he can't see anything at all," Joe explained patiently. _

"_Hi Hawry," Neville tried._

"_That's better," Sonya said, "Hello Neville; it's nice to meet you."_

"_Wou too." Neville tried again. _

"_How would you like Harry to show you around, Neville?" Joe asked, I smiled. _

"_Oo…Okay," Neville said. _

"_Let's start with my favorite, the Rec. room, okay?" I said, getting to my feet. Sonya and Joe both raised their eyebrows when I held out my hand to Neville. They both knew I was quite capable of finding my way around and not falling, due to my 'talents.' "Could you help me?"_

_Neville grabbed my hand and said, "Wwhere?"_

"_The doors on the left," I pointed. _

_Neville slowly led me over the slick ground, as Sonya and Joe watched in awe as a new friendship was built. After that day, Neville never was clumsy as he had been, he never was careless or tripped, he always watched for where he was going, because he was navigating for two people. He was my eyes. _

_That day, as Neville carefully led a frail blind boy across icy, unsafe ground, he never faltered or tripped, and in repayment, Harry never lost his patience with the slower boy. He helped him learn how to speak properly, taught him manners, and taught him everything he would need to know in life. Harry was Neville's guiding light, as Neville was Harry's guiding arm._

_**End Flashback**_

Neville had grown up to be a harder task than they had first believed him to be, but Harry had stuck with the unlucky boy through everything. It seemed that Harry was the only one Neville would listen to, Harry taught him the alphabet by helping him trace letters in sand, or taught him fun tricks to learn how to count. Harry was Neville's mentor, and though the boy's were about the same age, Harry, who had always been mature, took on the role of big brother.

"Neville, what is 3 times 3?" Harry asked, quizzing the boy on his multiplication facts as they lounged in Harry's room.

After a second, he replied, "Nine."

"Good," Harry said with a smile, "You're getting better at them."

"Will you teach me division next?" Neville asked hopefully, Harry laughed at his friend's eagerness to learn.

"Of course I will." Stretching out his lanky legs, Harry sighed in content, he was spread out over his single bed, while Neville was perched on Harry's desk chair.

"One more," Harry said after a few seconds of silence, "What is 5 times 3?"

Neville thought hard, "Eh…..20?"

"Close…..Try again," Harry said helpfully, "think of it this way, 5 plus 5 equals what?"

"Ten," Neville stated confidently.

"Then 10 plus 5 is what?"

"15!" Neville cried gleefully, "5 times 3 is 15!"

"Yes, how right you are. You're going to blow Mrs. Stevens mind when she tests you on Monday." Harry grinned; he could almost hear Neville grin as well, picturing their uptight and impatient tutor's mouth hanging open in amazement at Neville's accomplishment. "Let's celebrate, how about a soda? I know Joe just restocked his stash yesterday."

"Okay, let me just grab my folder," Harry heard Neville shuffling his worksheets and papers and replacing them back into his folder.

Harry sat upright, his shoulder length silky black hair tickling his nose, he brushed it back. He heard his back crack as he stretched. Getting up from his comfortable bed, he didn't bother slipping his trainers back on his feet and just decided to go in his socks. He had found that it was easier to put Braille tags on his cloths so he knew what color they were, he was always mismatched as a child. Today he was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. He always favored black since he wasn't sure about colors, he could never understand them, which bothered him to no end.

**_Flashback _**

"_What are colors?" Harry asked Sonya idly, it was a warm summer day, he was six years old, his long awaited birthday just passing. _

_Sonya didn't know how to respond….."They're……They are kind of like……What I'm trying to say is……Gaaah! Colors. Hmmmmm. They are like emotions, or how things feel. Take green, say when your brother got a new toy, did you ever feel jealous, or like it wasn't fair?"_

"_Yes," Harry truly stated, "when I was younger and didn't understand how things work, I did."_

"_Okay, that's like what green is like, jealousy." Sonya paused, "What's next?"_

"_How about blue?" Harry suggested, he had heard so much about the color blue, it was Joe's favorite color._

"_Okay, blue……When it's snowing outside, and you and Joe go outside and you feel the cold snow on your face, that's like blue. Cold, liquid-like. Think of water, water is blue kind of."_

"_Okay, I get it now." Harry said with a smile. "How about red?"_

"_Red, like hot. Remember when Joe accidentally didn't warn you that you had taken an extra spicy chicken wing instead of a mild?"_

_Harry nodded, wincing at the memory. He never had a fondness for spicy foods; the agony seemed to last forever in his six year old mind._

"_Well that's what red is like, spicy, hot." Sonya smiled, "Next?"_

"_Yellow," Harry said thoughtfully._

"_Yellow is like the rays of the sun, warm and bright." Sonya said, "think of Christmas, when Joe got you that Learning Braille book, and we taught you to read. Think of how happy you were, and you find yellow."_

"_Oh, okay," Harry said, smiling at the fond memory. "How about…..I don't know, white?"_

"_Clean, soft, safe," Sonya said, "It's the opposite of black."_

_Harry shuddered, "I always got the impression it was like St. Murgos, too clean, too bright, and signaling many pointy objects to come. Everyone complains about how white that place is, I just place it with the too clean smell."_

"_That works too," Sonya said carefully, Harry didn't like hospitals, probably because of his parents dragging him around from one Healer to another to try and fix his eyes when he was young. _

"_Black is more what you were describing I think," Harry said after a beat of silence, "Soft, smooth, safe, comforting, like someone's arms wrapping around you." _

"_Since you don't see colors, then I guess that would make sense," Sonya said smiling. "Very thoughtful of you Harry."_

_Harry blushed, "Can we go to the library to see if they got any new Braille books in?"_

"_Sure," Sonya said chuckling, "Sure thing kid."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey Neville, would you like to learn some magic sometime?" Harry asked after a moment of silence, his friend was silent.

After a few moments, Neville responded, "I'd like to……But you know I'm not allowed to."

Harry nodded, "I know, but I think it would be a good idea for you to learn a bit of magic so you can protect yourself."

"How? I don't have a wand."

"You don't need one, it's very easy. All you need to do is concentrate on the spell, repeat it out loud once or twice, and then practice it silently in your head. Then you push your hand outward, silently repeat the spell, concentrate on what the spell is supposed to do, and push your magic out." Harry said breathlessly, Neville shook his head.

"I don't understand. I mean, you do magic without a wand, but Joe and Sonya both use wands, so do Ellen and everyone in St. Murgos. Even my gram uses a wand." Neville sighed, "I won't be able to say those words anyways."

"Why not?" Harry asked, "I've heard you use large words before, and you never had a problem."

"Well those are Latin, it's hard." Neville punched his hand in frustration; Harry could hear the impact of flesh meeting flesh.

"I'll teach you, it's no different than normal speech, you just need to work a bit more at it." Harry said persuasively, by the way Neville sighed, he knew he had won the battle.

"Fine, just a few spells, okay?"

"We'll see." Harry said with a sly grin. "Last one to the kitchen has to drink Sonya's soy shake!" And then Harry bolted out of the room, by the time Neville figured out what the teen had said, Harry was already halfway down the hall.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Neville bellowed, sprinting after his nimble friend. "WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

_**Okay, the whole Double Flashback thing was a bit confusing, but it's like you're having a flashback, and in the middle of it you have another flashback, get it? Eh...I'll update soon, so please drop a review, the next chapter will bring Luna Lovegood into the picture! So beware!**_

**ceo55**: thanks for your support! I'm glad this story can amuse you as action/adventure does!

**Spirel**: Wahoo! I feel special, I get yayness for originality! Thanks for reviewing!

**creator masashi**: I do catch your drift, and I like where it's going! You rock!

**Heather**: Hmmmmm, is Harry the real Boy-Who-Lived? I guess you'll find out in the later chapters, I hope you're ready for more, because there's pleanty from where these chapters have come from! Thanks for the review!

Signing off,

_Cimmeriishadows _


	3. Meeting Luna and a Chick Flick Scare

Thanks for the reviews, they made me feel special:) This chapter has Luna in it, so be warned, it's a bit strange! I'm not an expert on Deafness, so please don't complain, okay, I'll love you forever. This switches back and forth between flashbacks, and the present day 15 year olds. Okay, enough babble, please leave me a review! Enjoy the chapter!

**The Blind Seer: Bonds Stronger Than Blood**

_By cimmeriishadows_

Disclamer: Everything related to Harry Potter, including the original characters and any settings or names, all belong to J.K and Co. I have no whitty remarks off the yop of my head

* * *

I remember the day Luna came to be with us like it was yesterday, though in reality it has been years. I can still hear her barely audible shrieks. 

_**Flashback **_

_I didn't think anything of how quiet Sonya and Joe were, Neville said they looked tense. I just thought they got in another fight about Joe leaving the toilet seat up after using the loo. Nothing new there. Those two fought daily like an old married couple. _

"_Harry, I really think something's up," Neville said nervously. Neville was always nervous, sadly, an effect of years of ridicule for being slow or stupid or clumsy. _

"_Okay, where are Sonya and Joe?" I asked, just to please Neville. "We'll follow them around until we find what they are upset about, okay?" I had to alleviate Neville's fears. Though I try to keep a stoic look on things, I was always the one Neville went to when he had a nightmare at 2 in the morning, or the one who smoothed all qualms about going outside in case it was going to storm. Neville hated storms. Lightning, thunder, wind, rain, they all terrified him to no end._

_I'm not cold and unfeeling as people sometimes say I am, the Healers, that is. The Ministry Workers, Visitors, Acting Groups, Volunteers, any one, they're all scared of me. It's really quite amusing. Afraid of a seven year old boy, our society is most certainly slipping. I held my arm out to Neville, though I didn't need him to guide me, I wanted him to for one, feel safe, for two, feel like he had to protect me, and for three, to do the hard work so I could mull over what was nagging at me about Joe and Sonya's behavior. _

"_Lead on, oh brave one," I sarcastically quipped; I could almost feel Neville grin. He always loved compliments, though he sometimes had a hard time understanding sarcasm and jokes. _

"_Right this way," Neville said, still grinning, though, he didn't notice, a frown was on my face._

'_What could be so wrong that even Neville could notice it? I mean, he's not exactly the most perceptive of all people.' I thought._

_My little voice in my head, who I nicknamed Fredrick the Annoying, replied, 'It could be something big, like something involving the Potters. It's possible, you know, very, very possible.' _

'_Shut up!' I thought viciously, 'If it was the Potters, I'm sure Sonya and Joe would have warned me.' _

'_Would they? What if they couldn't? What if it was forbidden?' _

'_Forbidden? Please. The Potters have pulled all stops to make sure the world has no idea their little mistake exists, why would they ruin their perfect record of NOT CARING, just to forbid Sonya and Joe to warn me of their visit?' I made a good point, Fredrick was silent. _

'_HAHA!' I silently cheered, 'VICTORY!'_

'_Then, Oh-Mighty-And-All-Knowing, what is it?' _

'_Eh…..A surprise inspection?' I tried lamely._

'_Right, all this for an inspection. It's bigger than that and you know it. You feel it.' Fredrick was right. The little voice in my head who I conversed with was right. It was big. _

_Wow that sounded sane. The little voice in my head that I had conversations with. The fact that I even named the voice wasn't exactly sealing my claim of sanity either. It must have been something in the water. No, it was all those potions I had forced down my throat when I was a child that did it. Now my brain was melting!_

"_Harry? Harry!" Neville said quietly in my ear, "Earth to Harry!"_

"_Huh?" _

"_You were spaced out." Neville chuckled. _

"_Oh. I was just having a conversation with Fredrick and decided that my brain is slowly melting from all the potions I had forced down my throat when I was younger." _

_Neville was silent. "Okay."_

"_Don't give me that look," I said sternly. _

"_What look? You can't even see!" Neville exclaimed._

"_Ah, it's all in the voice." I quipped, Neville sighed._

"_Sonya and Joe are in the entrance hall," Neville quietly said after a few minutes of navigating the halls. _

_We hid against the wall outside the doorway, so neither of the two adults could see us. Ellen had gone home for the day, she worked solely as a day nurse. _

"_Sonya, I don't know if we can handle her." Joe said, shaking his head._

"_We have to try; she's driving her poor dad mad. Ever since her mum died, she's been wild." Sonya said with a sigh. _

_Joe sighed as well, "When is she coming?"_

"_In about 10 minutes. She's schizophrenic, she tends to see imaginary creatures like Snargles and Crumple Horned Snortstacks." Sonya informed Joe._

"_As well as being deaf?" Joe said sadly. "Poor kid."_

"_Yeah, but what we have to worry about is, for one, how to handle her, I know we both know sign language, as does she, but in the past year she has refused to speak. For two, how, or if, Harry and Neville befriend her, will they be able to communicate? I mean, it's going to be hard for Neville to learn sign language, and for Harry, it will be impossible, well reading it at least." Sonya sounded extremely stressed out, like the way people always sounded around vacation time or the holidays._

"_I don't know, Sonya, really I don't. What is her father's name again?" Joe questioned._

"_William Lovegood. The girl is Luna." Sonya replied._

"_What…..Ah, they're here." Joe said, not finishing his sentence._

_The front doors opened, I heard some footsteps. One heavy, a grown male, and one soft and light, a child's. I heard Sonya's distinctive and light footsteps swiftly cross the room. Hers were different from any other woman's, it always seemed like she was dancing, her feet moving swiftly, yes delicately. Joe's heavy footsteps followed. Joe, who had played a lot of sports when he was younger, had loud, well planted footsteps, like a horse pulling a heavy lode. Like he made sure he had footing before taking another step. Everyone's footsteps sound different._

"_Hello, you must be Mr. Lovegood." Sonya's warm voice rang out, startling me from my thoughts.  
_

"_Yes, but please, call me Will. This is my daughter Luna." Mr. Lovegood's voice said. _

"_Then please call me Sonya, and he's Joe. I believe you two spoke?" Sonya said pleasantly. _

"_Yes, it's nice to finally meet you two. You know, I never heard about this facility before one of my friends who works at St. Murgos told me about it." Mr. Lovegood replied._

"_We're not too well known." Joe said apologetically. "Please, Mr…..I mean Will, sit down." _

_I heard the footsteps head towards the same couches I sat on when the Potter's abandoned me. _

"_So Luna, what's your favorite food?" Sonya asked the little girl. _

_I assumed she could lip read, or Sonya was signing to her as well as speaking. _

_After a moment, I heard Joe chuckle. "Spaghetti and chocolate sauce? Sounds like my cooking." _

"_That was the most signing I've seen her do in over a week." Mr. Lovegood said wearily. "I really didn't want it to come to this…..but I guess it must."_

"_I understand Will; it's hard raising a child, especially one with special needs." Sonya said soothingly. _

"_So you have other residents here?" Mr. Lovegood said after an awkward moment of tense silence. _

"_Yes," Sonya said, sounding relieved at finding safe ground to talk about, "Neville and Harry. They're both eight years old. Neville has a rather severe learning disability and Harry is blind." _

"_Well, I guess, if you are able to handle two boys like that, then you'll be up the challenge of Luna?" Mr. Lovegood asked, almost pleadingly._

"_We'll give it our best shot. Though we're rather concerned about how Harry will communicate with Luna." Joe said quietly._

"_Well, I'm sure you'll get other students soon. Maybe a deaf or mute one?" Mr. Lovegood said pitifully, he was a man at the end of the rope called hope._

"_Maybe," Sonya said thoughtfully. _

"_So is it all settled?" Mr. Lovegood asked._

"_I believe it is." Sonya said quietly._

_I heard Joe get up. "Would you like to say goodbye to your daddy?" I head Joe say. I assumed he was signing it as well. _

_I heard someone break into tears. It must have either been Luna or Mr. Lovegood, or both. _

"_Let go Luna," Mr. Lovegood said, Luna must have been holding onto him, not willing to go with Joe. _

_That was when the screaming began. It was terrible, like a banshee. Half understandable words could be heard. _

"_Daddy!" Luna screamed, her voice hoarse and disused. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"_

"_Joe, just pick her up," Sonya said exasperatedly._

"_Up we go," I heard Joe say, and I winced as I heard the tiny girl's fists beating on Joe's back. He must have had her in a fireman's carry over his shoulder. _

"_I'll go with them to get Luna settled in," Sonya said quietly after Joe and the screaming girl left the room. The screaming was becoming fainter. Sonya's footsteps followed the screams out of the room. I heard Mr. Lovegood sob._

_I think I heard Neville crying quietly as well, but I couldn't be sure. "Neville, why don't you go back to your room for a bit? I'm going to go out there. I'm not really in the mood for soda any more." I said quietly, so only Neville could hear me. _

"_Okayy," he said shakily. I heard him stumble down the hallway. The scene must have shaken him up rather badly. _

_I almost silently made my way over to the table, where I felt around for the box of tissues I knew were there. I found them, and picked them up. Then I sat next to the sobbing man on the sofa. It took him a few seconds to acknowledge my presence._

"_He…Hello," Mr. Lovegood said, voice quaking. "You must be Harry."_

"_Yes, I'm Harry." I said quietly, holding the box of tissues out towards the man. After I head him blow his nose, he thanked me. _

"_Thanks Harry. It's just so hard. I feel awful about this." Mr. Lovegood said, grabbing another tissue. I set the box down on the couch between us. _

"_You know, Mr. Lovegood, leaving your daughter here doesn't make you a bad person. No one will look down on you for doing the best thing for her, it's hard to understand, but it's for the best. She'll understand, she'll thank you, maybe not today, but in a few years. She'll thank you." I said, softly, as not to startle the man. _

"_How….How do you know?" He asked._

"_I just do. Don't ask me why, because I can't answer you, but Luna has a new chance at life. Now it's time to live yours. You can visit her, actually……." I paused. "Neville and I wouldn't mind if you visited all of us. Neville's gram only visits twice a year……And my parents…..Well let's not start on them. All I'm saying is, it's not the end of the world. You're human, you make mistakes, but I don't think this is one of them. Just give this place a chance, give Joe and Sonya a chance, they're good people. We're all good people." I finished, bowing my head._

"_Thanks Harry, really, thank you. You're wise beyond your years. I'll give this place a chance, and I'll visit. Especially you and Neville, I'll visit all of you." Mr. Lovegood got up. "I must take my leave; I have a magazine deadline that I cannot miss. Please give my regards to Joe and Sonya, and once again, thank you."_

_And then he was gone._

_**End Flashback**_

Mr. Lovegood visited, as he said he would, but he never took Luna home with him. Luna grew and became stronger, more independent. Neville learned to sign, and translated things that Luna said to me. No one believed Neville could learn something so complex so fast. It only took him two weeks. I learned some basic sign language, but Luna usually just read my lips, knowing how hard it was for me when I couldn't see if I was doing the right sign.

Over the years, she had mellowed out, though the still believed in imaginary creatures. She became easy to get along with, I wouldn't say tamed, by any means, but she became more human. She gave the world a chance, and we seemed to get through to her. I've always been told she was adorable and beautiful at the same time, with pale skin, white blonde hair, and large blue eyes which always seemed to be of in another world, though they probably were.

She's one of my closest friends, like a sister almost. She's part of my real family, the family which adopted me at CH. Yes, we might be deformed, disabled, looked down on, and belittled. We might not be able to do the things normal people can, but we are special in our own ways.

Neville found that magic was easier than he imagined, and eventually we began teaching Luna. Though, it was hard to hide, the girl just loved to play pranks, anything from turning a visitor or Healer's hair electric blue, to blowing up the tuna casserole, because it tasted funny.

I was told, by Sonya and Joe, when I was six years old, that my parents, Lily and James, refused to let me be taught magic. They even bribed the Minister of Magic to force Sonya and Joe not to teach me. I was not allowed to use a wand, and I will never be able to own one. It's a new law. I'll never be able to buy spellbooks, until I'm of Age. I'm not even allowed to go into Diagon Alley. In fact, I'm not supposed to be seen at all.

Luckily for me, Sonya got in touch with Sandra Hayworth, who created the spell for the rooms, and she happened to have a spell to translate normal print or writing into Braille, so I could read it. Of course, then, Sonya happened to leave out a low level spellbook in the Rec. Room, and Neville spotted it and gave it to me. I had Joe translate it, along with other normal books. He could always claim that he had no idea what it was, he just mindlessly did the work. There are always loopholes.

Over the years, more spellbooks have mysteriously appeared in my room. I learned the translating spell, and I just do all my magic wandlessly. I heard a new law was being passed, so no disabled magical child will ever be able to use a wand. Thank goodness wandless magic is all about concentration and dedication, every one of those children can learn it if they want to. It just takes longer.

I found Sonya and Joes's personal library one day, by 'accident.' It was filled with spellbooks; I borrowed some, and then borrowed some more, and then some more. It's an unending cycle. I love it. Magic and knowledge is freedom. When I feel I can take care of my self, I'm not a powerless blind boy, I'm a Wizard, I can take care of my self.

"HARRY!" Neville's voice yelled.

I was shook violently out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, stretching out my lanky form with all the attitude only a teenager could have, on the floor.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes, where were you?" Neville said irritably.

"Thinking." I simple replied.

"Luna says you looked like you were in another dimension." Neville said, chuckling.

"Maybe I was," I said, raising am eyebrow, I heard Luna clap gleefully.

"Maybe you weren't," Neville said with a sigh.

We were in the Rec. Room, it was after dinner and Joe said he'd run out and rent some movies for us to watch, well for me to listen to, and for Luna to read the subtitles, but watch never the less.

I was in my usual place on the floor in front of the couch, head propped up on a pillow, feet crossed. Neville was lounging on the couch, which he said was a horrible combination of paisley flowers and bright green trim. I swear he is going to be a fashion designer or something when he grows up. Luna was curled happily on 'her' chair. She claimed it the first time she saw it. She describes it as her 'fairy chair.' It's a half falling apart, overstuffed, pink flowered monstrosity, but she loves it.

Sonya was finishing up the dishes in the kitchen, we usually helped, but she said tonight, since we cooked, she'd do all the dishes. We spent all day making a huge mean, Luna is a wonderful cook. We made lasagna, garlic bread, salad, and for desert, ice cream and an apple pie, which Luna made all by her self. It was enough to fill even Neville's and my, unending, fifteen year old, pit of a stomach. Even Joe, who ate even more than us, was satisfied.

So I've decided on three things, one, Neville is going to be a fashion designer, I'll have to ask him to pick out my clothes from now on, Luna is going to be a chef, with all her new dishes, which are amazingly good, and Joe is going to die if he doesn't get back here with the movie soon. As for me, I'm just Harry James Potter, blind teenager wizard extraordinaire. Okay, fine, seer as well, though knowing when Joe is going to throw a smelly ball of socks at my head isn't that interesting. I guess the one upside is that during my visions, I see colors. I know what my friends look like. It's a curse and a blessing.

Joe is a brawny, loud, annoying prat with dark brown hair, which is getting a little gray around the temples. He has hazel eyes, and tan skin. He always has some way to make me laugh, he and Sonya defiantly need to get together, and he has a wicked fastball, which I have been with, hence the smelly sockball reference.

Sonya is a delicate woman, with curly black hair, soft features, pale green eyes, and olive skin. She doesn't wear too much make up, and dresses in whatever she wants. Neville says she has a good taste in fashion, unlike Joe, who wears sport jerseys or t-shirts every day. Sonya used to be a dancer, so that explains how light on her feet she is.

Neville is a rather shorter teenager, with short cropped brown hair, brown eyes, a few freckles here and there, and paler skin. He's very fashionable, or so I'm told, and sometimes he makes his won clothes. He's a little pudgy, but not fat, everybody says he'll grow out of it, me included.

Luna is a beautiful teenage girl, a year behind Neville and I at fourteen. She had soft blonde hair, and huge, I mean enormous, blue eyes. She gets a lot of compliments on her eyes. She has a fair, blemish less complexion, a rail thin figure; though you wouldn't think so with the way she eats. She says she needs to sample her master pieces, but I think she's just always hungry. She has a quick metabolism. Neville makes most of Luna's clothes, he loves it, she loves it, and the clothes look good. They're usually loose, flowing things like skirts, with a lot of ribbons and lace. Pink. Need I say more?

As for me, I'm very tall for my age, almost as tall as Joe. I have shoulder length ebony black hair, and as I think I've said before, dead green eyes. Very scary. Neville says they're cool. Luna thinks they're magical, I think they're useless. I'm thin, but not too thin. I have some muscles from working out with Joe. He says I'm wiry, I guess that's a way to put it. I'm extremely pale, no matter how much time I spend in the courtyard. I have a strange scar on my palm in the shape of a S. Probably from when I was young. I love to read, and I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life. I'm cynical, sarcastic, blunt to the point of rudeness, and I don't like to lose or be pitied for being blind. I have a tendency to cheat when we play games, but don't tell Neville, he thinks I'm some sort of god at chess. I'm also a seer, I have visions, yippee! I see dead people. Not! It's not that cool; I just see stuff before it happens. How amusing for me.

Joe just came in.

"What are we watching?" I asked from my spot on the floor.

"The Notebook," Joe said seriously.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT A CHICKFLICK!" I screeched.

Neville sighed. Luna giggled, and Sonya came in to see who was dieing. Joe simply was silent for a moment and then broke into laughter, "Is Daredevil okay for you?"

"Yeah," I grumbled. He would pay, oh yes he would.

* * *

_Okay, there's chapter three! Four and five are written, but six is still ijn the works. I had a wicked ammount of fun writing five, you'll have to wait to find out what happens in it though:) Please review, it's nice to know people are actually reading my story, even if you're just laughing about the pathetic attempt I'm making. Here are your replies to your reviews of chapter two by the way:_

**GlindaTheWickedWitchOfTheNorth**: Thanks for the compliments, they made me blush. I hope you're not dead yet!

**Dumbledore's Angel:** Thanks for the review, it's all right that you didn't review the first chapter:) If you know anyone who will be a Beta-Reader for me, please let me know. I have problems with the points of views, I often leave the computer for awhile and forget which point of view I was in, oops!

**Paula W**: I'm glad you like the story, thanks for leaving me a review.

Signing off,

_cimmeriishadows_


	4. Meeting Hermione and Fudge is a Fool

Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock! Hermione is introduced in this chapter, so enjoy it, she's still everybody's know-it-all, but she's not the little perfect that we all know, she's a bit sarcastic, gasp! Okay, here we go, now I present ch4!

* * *

**The Blind Seer: Bonds Stronger Than Blood**

_By cimmeriishadows_

Disclamer: Everything related to Harry Potter, including the original characters and any settings or names, all belong to J.K and Co. I'm just a fanfiction writer in need of sleep!

* * *

The day I met Hermione, was the day my life changed forever. When Joe and Sonya called for me, I wasn't expecting Sonya to be in tears, and Joe to tell me that the Ministry was removing a young crippled from her home because she had magic, and her parents were muggles. I wasn't expecting them to ask me to take care of her, but I did as they asked. I loved Hermione, my sister, with my heart, from the first time I heard her voice. (Not the romamance way!) 

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Harry," Neville said, "Luna says Joe and Sonya want you." Neville said, working as interpreter between the two. _

"_Thanks Luna," Harry said warmly. Even though he was sometimes cold and prickly, he, though he didn't like to admit it, cared about everyone. Luna was his little sister, Neville his little brother, Joe his father, or crazy uncle, and Sonya his mother, or wonderful aunt. _

"_Where are they at?" Harry asked._

_After a second of Luna rapidly signing to Neville, the brown haired teen replied, "Luna says that they're in the garden." _

"_Thanks again," Harry smiled; Luna smiled as well, though Harry couldn't see it, he still knew it. _

_It was amazing how the two could still communicate, though Harry couldn't see Luna, and Luna couldn't hear or speak to Harry. When Luna was scared, Harry held her, when she was sad, he wiped her tears away, when she was made fun of for her wacky ideas and beliefs, he stood up for her. He was her guardian angel, or so she thought, Harry just liked to think that he had a tender heart that bled too often. He always gave into the little blonde girl, whatever she wanted. If she wanted veggie pizza, which he despised, he'd make her veggie pizza, if she wanted a certain book or movie; he made sure she had it within the day. _

_No, he wasn't in love with her. He loved her, as family. She, in his eyes, was someone he needed to protect and shelter away from the world that he knew of. The cruel world of ridicule and neglect, abuse, and sadness, pain, and sorrow. He wasn't going to stand around and watch anyone hurt his baby sister. Okay, he'd admit id, he spoiled her rotten, what isn't to love?_

_Harry had just turned ten years old the week before, he had been at CH for five years. Five years filled with happiness and laughter. It was heaven on earth. Extending his collapsible cane, Harry tapped his way through the halls from his room where he was just at. He really didn't need the cane to find his way any more. He didn't need it after a few months at CH, actually. But it was helpful to get around obstacles, like moved furniture, or dropped objects. _

_He reached the garden quickly, ready to sneak up on Sonya and Joe who he could hear quietly conversing at the picnic table a few feet away from his favorite bench that he often sat on to read. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Sonya crying. _

"_It'll be okay Sonya, honest. We'll get it all sorted out." Joe attempter to sooth the sobbing woman, but she wouldn't calm down. _

"_But she's just a little girl, she's not even from a magical family. She doesn't even know that there is such a thing as magic!" Sonya wailed, my heart broke, even though I was thoroughly confused about whom they were speaking of. _

"_I know, but you have to calm down. She'll be here at eight tonight, and you're a mess. Why don't you go get some sleep, okay?" Joe said, attempting to reason, but Sonya wasn't the reasoning type. _

"_I need to speak to Harry," she said firmly. _

"_Yes?" Harry said, quietly walking over to the table and sitting down across from Sonya and Joe. _

"_Harry, we are having a new student. Her name is Hermione Granger. Her parents are muggles, and the Ministry, damned fools that they are, are forcing her parents to give her up, and are sending her here against her family's and her will. It's a bad situation, very bad. She's crippled. She has to wear bulky leg braces and only can move around with the help of a wheelchair." Sonya paused, "She's going to be confused Harry, confused and scared. Joe and I need to ask you of a favor. Could you please, please help her learn to fit in here?" _

_Harry sat in stunned silence for a minute, "why me?" He asked, "Why not Neville or you guys?"_

"_Because," Joe said smiling, "You're a natural at making people feel welcomed, making them feel safe. I never saw anyone who could have a girl like Luna, when she first came in, signing within a day after she refused to do so for weeks. I've never seen anyone with such patience, you teaching Neville everything before his tutor does. You talking care of Luna when she gets one of her Schizophrenic episodes." _

_Harry blushed, "I'll do it. She's coming at eight tonight?"_

"_Yes," Joe said._

"_I'll be down in the entrance hall for the fireworks. Now I'm off to brief Luna and Neville, and figure out how to make this place wheelchair accessible." With that, Harry turned and walked off, leaving the two adults in stunned silence. _

_After a few minutes, Joe and Sonya silently agreed, there was something very special about Harry Potter. Then Joe, giving Sonya a look that said, 'get to bed', left to help Harry before he blew a hole in something or hurt himself. _

_Sonya shook her head and sighed, the world was so screwed up. These are good, bright, wonderful children, and the world shunned them. Why? Because they are different? She got up, and taking Joe's advice, went to her room to get some sleep. There were going to be fireworks later._

_Meanwhile Harry just finished giving Neville the information, who was translating it to Luna, who didn't understand a few of the words because Harry was speaking so fast and was so worked up over how anyone could do something like that to a human being, separating them from their family and throwing them into some institution in a world they never dreamed possible. _

"_Okay Harry, we got it. Anything we can do to help?" Neville asked, "Luna says she wants to help as well."_

"_How about you guys clean up her room a bit for her before she comes. You guys remember those cleaning spells I taught you two weeks ago, right?" Harry asked, as Joe entered the room. "I mean, get a broom and dustpan. Scrub that room until it shines, git it Soldier?"_

"_Sir yes sir," Neville replied, Luna's hands quickly followed with a quip of her own. Neville laughed, Harry didn't get it. _

"_Harry," Joe said, "I'll help you with the changes to CH, okay? We don't need you blowing up any walls like you did last time, okay?"_

_Harry smiled lightly at the memory of when he tried to install another light in Neville's room when he was nine years old and blew a hole in the wall with his magic. Joe made fun of him for weeks afterward. "Yeah, that's fine. Let's get moving. I was thinking ramps over the stairs that worked magically? Maybe an automatic summoning charm for up, and a speed reducer charm going down?"_

_Joe scratched his head, "You know kiddo that might just work. Though I think the summoning charm bit might not work too well." _

"_Yeah, how about some kind of traction charm, that made the wheels stick to the floor, and some sort of pull charm. Maybe bewitching the wheelchair might work, so it moved by itself on the stairs, or all the time?" Harry said, thinking over the scenario in his head._

"_What about safety?" Joe asked, totally in awe about Harry's knowledge and problem solving skills. _

_A sticking charm? Or maybe an unbreakable self buckling seat belt, and for the stairs, it transforms into a harness?" Harry asked._

"_I think you're onto something kid, and we could enlarge the hallways magically, as well as the doorways, and the bathrooms." Joe said, caught up in the moment._

"_Yeah," Harry agreed. "And a charm for her to set off in case she has an accident. You know, I think we should charm an object for Luna to wear as well. A sort of thing like a necklace which is set off by some sort of command, and can be tracked?" _

"_YES!" Harry you're a genius._

_Harry blushed and ducked his head, and the two ambled down the hallway, leaving a bewildered Neville trying to figure out what they had just said, and an oblivious Luna. _

_After all the repairs were done, they had Neville figure out the design of the necklace they would create for both Luna, himself, Hermione, and Harry. Neville decided on silver. A heart for Luna, a small star for Hermione, a crescent moon for Neville, and a wolf tooth for Harry. Everyone agreed, and Harry and Joe created the works of art. They couldn't be removed unless Joe or Sonya removed them, and they wouldn't rust or snap under any circumstances. _

"_It's seven thirty," Harry said awkwardly after they finished with the dishes. Luna had made meatloaf and mashed potatoes for dinner. _

"_Yeah, I think Luna and I will go upstairs and study….." Neville said, meaning study spellbooks. Harry nodded. _

"_Luna, make sure Neville reads chapter five twice, okay? It's extremely confusing." _

"_She says okay," Neville said, and the two went up the stairs…..or now the ramp with a small section of stairs still remaining. They had enlarged the staircase to an impossible size, and put the ramp on the left side, and left the stairs on the right side._

"_Oh, and Neville," Harry said as an afterthought, "Whatever you do, no matter how curious you are, don't come downstairs, you either Luna. We don't need the Minister using you two as a publicity shot or something. He's not a good person. Just stay upstairs and study for a bit, and under my socks, in my drawer, there's a new movie Joe picked up yesterday that I was saving for Friday. Watch it after a bit and try to keep Luna calm, okay?" Harry said, "I trust you with this."_

"_Okay," Neville said firmly, "Don't worry about us, just try not to get hurt, okay?"_

"_Okay," Harry agreed, "It's a deal."_

_Neville walked out of the room after Luna, who had left as Harry had started chatting with Neville. Harry knew he could trust his friend, no, his brother. Harry sat uncomfortably and stiffly on his chair in the corner, a large, squishy, out of place, well worn, dark red leather overstuffed chair. It didn't match the room, but Harry asked Joe to put it down here so he could escape from the world for awhile. _

_Harry picked up the book he had brought along, a non-magic book, and tried to read, but after running his fingers over the same line eight times, and not remembering any of it, he put it down. It was no use. He couldn't pay attention when he was so nervous. Harry twirled a strand of his black hair, which had escaped the leather band the tied it back with, and fell around his face, around his finger. _

_He felt out of place in here. His clothes felt too warm, a long-sleeved emerald green dress shirt that Sonya had given to him for his birthday just a while ago. His black slacks, though they were well broken in, were itchy in the sticky August air. He could feel sweat beading on the back of his neck. His shoes, which he rarely wore, were too tight, making his toes scrunch up. He'd have to mention this to Joe and have him pick him up a new pair. _

"_You okay Harry?" Joe asked concern evident in his voice._

"_Yeah, just a little nervous, and extremely angry at the monster who could do such a thing to a child." Harry growled the last bit. Fudge was a moron._

"_I agree Harry, I really do. Just try to keep your cool." Joe said. _

"_Only if you do," Harry shot back, jokingly. _

"_I can't promise anything." Joe honestly replied._

"_Then I can't either." Harry said finally, shaking his head._

"_Behave you two," Sonya scolded, entering the room, her quiet footsteps barely making a sound over the carpet. _

"_Feeling better Sonya?" Joe asked. _

"_Quite," she replied tightly._

"_Okay….I surrender." Joe joked, but the room fell into silence after his comment. It remained in a tense silence for a while._

_That was until Sonya exclaimed, "they're here!"_

_Harry remained seated in his dark, secluded corner, as Joe and Sonya went to hold open the doors and greet everyone. _

"_Hello Minister," Harry heard Joe say tersely._

"_It's nice to see you again……" fudge said, but then trailed off, remembering that he forgot what Joe's name was. _

"_Joe Merchant," Joe supplied._

"_Yes, Mr. Merchant, nice to see you again." Fudge oh so coolly recovered. For God's sake, the man was wearing a toupee; Harry could smell fake hair a mile away. It smelled musty like mothballs. For some reason, Harry could hoe his senses on one thing for a bit, making the others duller, but the one he was using stronger._

_Harry heard more sounds of people's feet crossing the floor. He also heard the sound of wheels crossing the floor. That must be Hermione. Poor girl, she's probably scared out of her mind._

"_Where's my mum!" She shouted. _

"_I want my dad!" She cried. _

"_Honey, please try to calm down," Sonya attempted._

"_NO! You people are monsters! Let me go!" Harry could hear Hermione struggling to get her wheelchair away from the person who was pushing it. _

"_Minister, I don't think this is ethical," Joe said, wincing. "She's only a child."_

"_She's also a witch, Mr. Merchant and she's also a cripple. We can't have any accidents." The Minister protested. "She's a danger to everyone around her, including her self."_

_Harry winced, wondering if he should step in yet. _

"_I think we can handle this from here Minister, good evening." Sonya said coolly. The Minister stepped back like he was slapped. _

"_Miss….." He said at a loss. "I AM THE MINISTER, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" The little man was furious, his face a dark shade of violet. Harry figured if he didn't do anything soon, Hermione would cause some accidental magic in her fear. _

_Harry simply aimed a finger at where the Minster should have been, and imagined his fake hair flying off. He had some trouble getting the sticking charms to release, but he did it._

_There was a gasp, and the whole room was silent. The Minister's very bald and shiny head was exposed to everyone in the room. Hermione started giggling. Fudge shot the little girl a cold look which shut her up and almost put her back into tears._

_Fudge quickly pulled out his wand and summoned his toupee. Quickly shoving it back on his head, his face looking distinctly like a tomato. Sonya quickly glanced at Harry. He was innocently sitting in his chair. She shook her head, the kid had perfect timing._

"_WHO DID THAT!" Fudge yelled, everyone was silent. _

"_Maybe it was her accidental magic sir," One of the people who were with the Minister said, probably a Ministry worker or a worker at St. Murgos. _

"_Probably," The Minister said gruffly, trying to hide his embarrassment. _

"_Harry," Sonya said, "Why don't you and Sonya make Hermione comfortable in her new room."_

_Harry nodded and got up, feet quietly moving across the floor. He pulled his cane out of his pocket and extended it. Tapping across the floor, he waited to stop until he hit Hermione's wheelchair. _

"_Okay Hermione," Harry said, crouching down a bit so he was level with her. "Joe and I are going to show you to your new room, okay?"_

_Hermione whimpered quietly, "Do I have to stay here?"_

"_I don't know," Harry quietly responded. _

"_Okay, as long as you don't leave me," The little girl sobbed._

"_I won't, I promise." Harry said with a small smile._

"_Who is that boy?" The Minister asked loudly. Harry winced, his sensitive ears being assaulted with Fudge's loud, rough, and obnoxious voice, couldn't the man just shut up?_

"_Let's go," Harry said, not bothering to introduce himself to the Minister. _

"_BOY! Who are you!" Fudge yelled, yet Harry ignored the short rotund man. "WHY IS HE DOWN HERE?"_

"_He's Harry Potter," Sonya said smirking._

_The Minister's mouth gaped._

"_Flies Minister flies." Sonya said, smirking yet again._

"_HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SEEN!" The Minister shrieked, "It was in our agreement."_

"_Oh come on sir, he's a ten year old boy, he needs to experience the world," Sonya rolled her eyes, "He's also great at getting people calmed down, something that may even be hard for him with the way you drug that poor girl in here." Sonya growled._

"_Whatever, just make sure it never happens again Miss……" The Minister, who still had no idea who Sonya was trailed off._

"_Adams." Sonya replied curtly. "Now please leave, we have your work to attempt to undo. Good evening Minister." _

_The Minister huffed, but eventually left, muttering about full of themselves employees and firing the scum that would dare make fun of him. He was all talk; the coot couldn't fire her, because no one else would take the job.  
_

_Meanwhile, Joe and Hermione were taking Hermione upstairs. "You're Harry, aren't you?" Hermione asked, "And you're Joe, right?"_

_Harry nodded, "And you're very observant."_

_Hermione blushed, "I just pick things up easily. I tend to remember stuff easily as well."_

"_Ah," Joe said airily, "Photographic memory, cheers to you."_

_Harry snorted, "Joe's a bit of a git, but on the inside he's just a big marshmallow."_

"_Oh jeeze Harry, you just know me too well," Joe said sarcastically. _

"_Yes I do," Harry shivered. "When you sing in the shower….hideous. My ears bleed." _

_Hermione laughed, "I might not mind it here too much, you guys are funny."_

_Joe bowed, "that's what we're here for."_

"_Thank you Chicago, we'll be here all week," Harry quipped as they reached Hermione's room. _

_Joe opened the door and Hermione wheeled herself in, "How did you know my favorite color was light blue?"_

"_Magic," Harry replied evasively, smiling at her frustrated sigh. "Now Hermione, exactly how old are you?"_

"_I'm ten." She replied matter of factly. "you're blind, right?"_

_Harry nodded, "That's what the cane is for. _

"_Why don't you have one of those seeing eye dogs?" She questioned._

"_For one, Joe and Neville don't like dogs, bad experiences, and I really can't stand dogs either, they remind me of my brother's godfather who was a bloody git." Harry sighed._

"_Language," Hermione reprimanded._

"_Of course, My Lady. My apologies." Harry quipped, only to be greeted with a rather unlady like snort from Hermione. _

"_I'll just leave you two alone, Hermione, is everything all right in your room? Any changes that need to be made?" Joe asked._

"_No, everything is perfect. My room at home wasn't even made this well for me. Thank you Mr….." Hermione said._

_Joe smiled, "Just Joe."_

"_Okay Mr. Just Joe." Hermione giggled, Joe sighed._

"_Oh great, another jokester. If I didn't have my hands full with Harry and Luna already." Joe grumbled, walking out of the room, but a smile was evident on his face so Hermione would know he was just kidding._

"_Who is Luna?" Hermione asked._

"_She's a little deaf girl who lives here, you'll meet her later. She's here with Neville, my nest friend, who also lives here." Harry supplied. _

"_What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked._

"_He has a learning disability, meaning…" Harry was cut off by Hermione._

"_I know what learning disabilities are, my cousin has one, he's only six. How old are Luna and Neville?" Hermione asked._

_Harry rolled his eyes, even though they were hidden behind his thick sunglasses. "Neville is ten, like us, and Luna is nine. She's a little devil in disguise as an angel. Neville has to speak for her since I can't see her sign language." Harry smiled, "He'll be glad to teach you to sign as well."_

"_That would be great!" Hermione chirped._

_Harry smiled, Hermione was nice. A little bossy and a bit of a know-it-all, but nice. It would be good for Luna to have another girl around the place to hang out with; they could do each other's hair or something girly. Harry wouldn't have to braid Luna's long hair any more every day! He was the only male in the house who could braid. _

_Maybe Hermione could fit in here, she was smart, witty, and could take a joke. Three things you needed to survive at CH. This was the start of a new friendship._

_**End flashback**_

I soon found that Hermione was quickly becoming my sister, me equal, like my twin. Not older, not younger. Though she couldn't walk, she was still able to do many things, like magic. I told her everything I could about the Wizarding World, and then lent her some books and showed her how to get to the library. Two days later, she told me she wanted to learn magic. It took her a week to get the concept down, and learn a few basic spells.

It had taken me a week and a half, probably because I did it all on my own, but still it was quite the accomplishment. Hermione wasn't as big of a jokester as Luna or sarcastic as I was, but in her own way, she made people laugh. It turns out that she wants to either be a writer or a librarian. Figure that.

* * *

That's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it. My next updates won't be every day, so don't get used to my pace:) The next chapter is mostly humor, but there's a bit of happy, cuddly brother sister moments between Hermione and Harry. Jeeze golly gosh, I never expected to get so many reviews! Thanks, and please don't forget to drop me another one to let me know what you think.

**Replies to Reviews**

**Marikili68**: I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review!

**Falcon-Rider**: Thanks for your help, I checked out that stat page, and I just sat there for like three minutes with my mouth wide open. Thanks for your rare review, I feel special.

**keira**: Hmmmdemmmm, let me read your future, hmmmmmm, I see the answer to your questions coming up soon in a few chapters, thanks for the review!

**GlindaTheWickedWitchOfTheNorth**: Geeze, I'm glad to hear that you didn't die, with my luck, I'd probably get charged with your murder, (takes a bow). Thanks for the review:)

**Sam**: Thanks! I thought wandless would be the best choice, wands are so blah, you know. They are easily broken, note book 2 with Ron's and I just though something different would be amusing. I hope you enjoyed how I introduced Hermione!

**Allison Snape**: Updates are going to differ, it depends on my free time, how much my family bothers me and tries to make me come out of my room to socialize with them, and when my Dr. appointments are. Thanks for reviewing!

**Timmy the dog** : The S shape scar, I'm glad you caught that, you will find out very soon. Thanks fror the review!

**enchantedlight**: I'm glad you like it! Thanks:)

**TheSilentQuill**: (I love your pen name!) Thanks for the offer, I might just take you up on it. I wasn't expecting anyone to actually be able to help me, imagine my shock when I read your review! I was dancing around afterwards:) Thanks for the compliments and for the review!

Signing off,

_cimmeriishadows_


	5. The Movie Store and Icecream

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy for how many people like my story, I mean, it's a rare thing for me to have nothing to be sarcastic and bitter about, but I don't have anything. You guys are so GREAT! Please keep your reviews coming, my parents are getting worried, I'm never this happy, I think they finally have decided I've gone totally insane. In this chapter, it's mostly fluff and humor, a bit of a break from introductions, but it still holds bits of information. Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**The Blind Seer: Bonds Stronger Than Blood**

_By cimmeriishadows_

Disclamer: Everything related to Harry Potter, including the original characters and any settings or names, all belong to J.K and Co. I'm just a fanfiction writer looking for a safe, non-explosive, non-lethal, legal way to have fun.

* * *

The world is so screwed up, the law was passed yesterday that said that no disabled person was able to practice magic with a wand unless they were personally allowed by the Minister of Magic, meaning you had to pay him off. Bloody money grubbing bastard.

"Harry," Hermione interrupted my thoughts, "What time are we going to go on the trip tomorrow?"

We were going on a field trip tomorrow, to some museum that was handicapped friendly. It had exhibits that you could push a button and it would read to you, and it had Braille. I was rather looking forward to it, though I wouldn't admit it, it's not cool for a fifteen year old to enjoy going to museums.

"I think it was nine in the morning. Remember to set your alarm this time," I warned her, last time it was a catastrophe, we all met downstairs, but she wasn't there. It turns out that she overslept because she didn't set her alarm. We still made fun of her for it.

"I think Neville has some new clothes for me, you want to come?" Hermione asked, ignoring the jest at her past mistake, I shook my head.

"How could I resist the fashion guru's call?" I dryly said.

Hermione giggled, and pushed herself out of the Rec. Room, where we were just at, and into the hall. I closely followed. When we reached the stairs, I climbed, while she rode. It was quite simple.

"I still can't believe you designed this when you were ten," Hermione said, referring to the 'elevator,' as we referred to it, on the stairs.

"My work is never done," I said, thoroughly amused, standing patiently at the top of the stairs, waiting for the lift to finish pushing her to the top of the stairs.

"Hey Neville," Hermione said, knocking on the door of Neville's room.

"Come in 'Mione," Neville said, "I have some new clothes for you."

Hermione squealed in glee as I pushed her through the door and she saw the clothes. I sighed, girls.

"They're beautiful!" She cried, "Thanks 'Nev."

"No problem," Neville said, embarrassed.

"What do they look like?" I asked in a rather bored tone of voice.

"Well there's a dark purple and gold gypsy skirt, a lacy white tang top, and a dark purple shirt, it matches the skirt with gold edges. It's off the shoulders, they're all really nice." Hermione said breathlessly. "I'm going to wear the white top with my blue jeans you decorated for tomorrow when we go on the field trip." She gushed.

"Don't forget a sweater, it is fall," Neville reminded.

"Oh, yeah, thanks Neville, what do you think, my light blue one?" Hermione asked, Neville nodded.

"Oh, and Harry, I have some new clothes for you as well," Neville said smirking.

"Greattttt…." I drawled out.

"Here, they're nice this time, I swear. Your thing, black." Neville winced; no human could wear that much black except Harry.

"What are they?" I asked, taking the clothes Neville placed in my hands.

"A baggy pair of black pants with red strapey things hanging off of the sides, lots of pockets on the pants, by the way, a black long sleeved thermal shirt that says, 'It takes 42 muscles to frown and only four to extend my middle finger and tell you to bite me,' you're favorite thing to say, right?" Neville said in one breath, I could tell he was proud of his creation, and even though I hate to admit it, Neville's clothes rocked.

"That's awesome Neville," I said, "very cool. I'm sure Joe will enjoy it, though Sonya……Well she might need a little getting used to it."

Everyone laughed, but soon, everything froze in mid-laugh. I could only hear my own heart beating, and then I entered the vision.

'**Luna, who I hadn't noticed sitting on the bed, picked up an empty pincushion, aiming it for my head. She smiled, white teeth flashing in glee, blue eyes bubbling with excitement at finally getting the chance to prank me. Her blonde hair swirled madly as she chucked the pincushion as hard as she could in my direction. Now Joe, who taught her to throw, didn't teach her to throw like a girl, she taught her to throw like a man, and she threw hard.' **

Back to reality, I smirked, falling into a crouch. I felt the pincushion wiz by overhead. I heard Luna punch the bed in frustration, the springs creaking. I smirked.

"Come on Luna," I said jokingly. "There's no way to get vision-boy. I know everything."

I heard Luna snort, "Luna says……you're a stupid git." Neville supplied, Hermione giggled.

"I agree," Hermione said smiling.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go tell Joe and Sonya that we don't want a movie tonight….." I trailed off, three pairs of voices all shouted, "NO!" At the same time.

The first time I had a vision of Hermione, I saw that she had busy brown hair, which frizzed up even worse in the humidity, pale skin, chocolate brown eyes, a nice smile, and large clunky braces on her legs. When we were thirteen, I decided that Hermione was going to learn to walk, a feat she believed impossible.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hermione, you're going to walk," I stated one day out of the blue._

"_What? It's impossible," She protested._

"_Well it seems we tend to deft the impossible, don't we?" I said dryly. _

_Hermione was silent. "How?"_

"_Well, first thing is, you'll have to get your legs back into working use." I paused, "We'll work out together, tonight, I'll come to your room right before curfew, and, since you'll already have your leg braces off, we'll try to get you to lift your legs a little, or at the least, try to move your toes a bit."_

"_Okay," She said sounding apprehensive._

"_You can do it," I said happily. She smiled._

"_I'll see you later, Joe wants me to fix the hole in the floor in the kitchen from one of Luna's failed experiments," I said with a sigh. "You have to worry about what she is making in there, and what we are eating, it's rather scary." _

"_Especially for you bat boy," Hermione joked, she had come to calling me bat boy ever since we debated over weather bats were blind or not. We came to a compromise, bats were blind in the daytime, and could see at night. That argument was when we were eleven._

"_See ya," she called out after me as I left the room. _

_Later, after we fixed the floor, curfew was coming up, I silently slipped out of my room, dressed in black sweatpants and a black t-shirt and socks. I knocked softly on Hermione's door. _

"'_Mione, you in?" I whispered._

"_I'm not decent," She screeched as I pushed the door open. _

_I sighed, "It's not going to matter, I can't see, remember."_

_Hermione laughed lightly, "right, I forgot for a second."_

"_You decent yet?" I asked impatiently, sitting on the floor._

"_Yes, sorry about that," She apologized._

"_It's all right; I'm just used to walking into anywhere, one time I walked in on Joe in the shower, the sound of his girly scream is something I'll never forget." I laughed, Hermione laughed as well._

"_I'm sitting on my bed," She told me._

"_Okay, scoot to the edge," I told her, she complied. _

_I reached down and found her right leg dangling uselessly towards the floor. I tickled the bottom of her foot, "Can you feel that?" I asked._

"_Not really," She sighed._

"_That's okay," I said, not deterred. _

_I extended her now braceless leg straight towards me. Her leg was limp. I was pretty sure that wasn't a good thing._

"_I'll bend your toes, and then you try it, okay?" I asked from my kneeling position, with one hand I held up her leg, and with the other I bent her underused big toe. _

_Then I moved onto her next toe, and her next one, and her next one, until I reached her little toe. "Did that feel any different to you?" I asked. _

"_A little," she said, "It kind of felt like my skin was really tight."_

"_Okay, now you try." I said._

_I knew she wanted to do it, she really did, but determination wasn't enough. After a few minutes, I told her to stop. _

"_I told you it wouldn't work," She huffed. _

"_It did, it's just going to be a slow road," I confessed. "We'll do this again tomorrow." _

_I made sure she was in bed, and tucked her in. _

"_Stop, you're making me feel like a little kid," she grumbled, though I knew she loved the attention._

"_Goodnight 'Mione," I said as I opened the door and flipped off the light. "Is the light off?" I asked. _

"_Yes," She replied sleepily. _

"_Good, then goodnight." I said, leaving her room and shutting the door tightly behind me. I smiled. _

_Three weeks later, Hermione could wiggle almost all of her toes. Joe and Sonya had no idea what to say, Hermione didn't tell them about her nightly exercises with me. I had asked her no to mention them. _

_It was on her fourteenth birthday that I presented her with a pair of crutches, especially made with her in mind, the size was perfect, grips perfect. They strapped securely to her arms, so she wouldn't drop them. It was at that time that Joe and Sonya finally figured out who Hermione's secret coach was. _

_She took her first step on her birthday, she said it was the greatest birthday present she ever had, I agreed. I had felt so happy and proud as everyone whooped and yelled when she took that step, I had to go outside the room for a few minutes to hold back my tears, though Sonya was openly crying, I think big bad Joe was near tears as well. We had a huge celebration that day._

"_Here's to Hermione, the conqueror of everything!" Exclaimed Joe, holding up his can of Pepsi. He was so excited and happy about Hermione's accomplishment that he shared his 'secret' stash of soda with everyone. _

"_It wasn't just me." She said grinning. She looked towards me as I nodded, allowing her to reveal the secret. "Harry was the one who helped me, he never let me quit."_

_I blushed and tried to slide under the table as everyone started hooting and cheering. Joe tapped me on the shoulder as the party was winding down. "could I have a word outside?" He asked._

_I nodded, and followed him out the door. We stood in the hallway, listening to the sounds of celebration in the room next to us. _

"_That was a good thing you did Harry," Joe started. _

"_Anyone would have done the same," I said blushing._

"_No, really, it's wonderful, actually, it's miracle. You've been coaching her for what, a year? Less? And she can walk unassisted with crutches on her own?" Joe shook his head._

"_She did all the hard work," I protested. _

"_But you, a thirteen, going on fourteen, year old boy, it's just……amazing how much you care about the other kids here," Joe stumbled over his heart felt words._

"_They're my real family, I professed, "I love them."_

_I thought I heard Joe sniffle, but I couldn't be sure. _

"_You're a good kid Harry, a really good kid." Joe said. I knew that was the highest complement he could give. I grabbed the older man in a hug. _

"_Thanks for everything Joe; you're like the father I never had." And then I returned to the party, leaving Joe in the hallway to sort out his thoughts. _

_We never spoke about that special moment, but I knew that he understood how much everyone at CH meant to me, including him. Hermione could never go long distances on her crutches, maybe a quick trip to the store, but they were too clumsy to use around CH, so she primarily stuck to her wheelchair. _

_I never told anyone I snuck out one week before Hermione's birthday, in the dead of night, and went into town. I had called a man over the telephone, a woodworker, muggle, who agreed to make the hand-made crutches for Hermione. I never told anyone how I paid all my savings for those crutches, or how I got lost twice coming home, or because I didn't get any sleep that night, I fell asleep during my studies that day. I didn't tell anyone that it was a seven mile walk to that town. I didn't want them to look up to me, or treat me special. I just wanted to help my sister, and that's what I did. _

_**End Flashback**_

"So what movie are we getting?" Neville finally asked, "Luna wants 'Lord of the Rings'."

"We've seen all three of them twice!" Hermione exclaimed, fingers moving rapidly in sign language along with her words.

I refused to listen to 'Lord of the Rings' again, the first time, it was good. But by the second round, I slept through half of it.

"It's Harry's turn to go with Joe to the movie store." Hermione commented.

"What are you going to get?" Neville asked earnestly.

"I don't know," I replied idly, "Something good, how about a classic that a man Joe's age could enjoy?"

"'King Kong'?" Hermione suggested.

"Luna says 'Godzilla', though I vote, 'The Blob.'" Neville said with a laugh.

"I was thinking 'The Rear Window' by Alfred Hitchcock," I said, sitting on the floor next to Hermione's wheelchair.

"Or 'The Birds'," Hermione suggested.

"'PSYCHO'!" Neville exclaimed.

I nodded, "I'll keep those in mind."

The carpet was soft under my hands as I ran them over it. I made designs, wrote things, drew smiley faces. I loved doing stuff with my hands, and the texture of the carpet felt good running through my fingers.

"Is Harry in here?" Joe said, sticking his head through the partially open door. "Oh, there you are kiddo, let's go."

I nodded, getting to my feet, "I'll be back later," I called, walking out the doorways with Joe. I pulled my can out of my pocket and extended it. Oh how I loved collapsible canes.

"Put any though into what you're getting?" Joe asked as we went down the stairs.

'Five, six.' I silently counted the stairs in my head. I always counted, I counted steps between things, my type of measuring, I counted steps, distinguishing markings, and many more things. "We were thinking an old movie that an old man like yourself could enjoy. A classic." I smirked. 'Twelve, thirteen, fourteen.'

"Old, me!" Cried Joe, appalled that I would even think such a thing.

'Twenty, twenty one, last step, twenty two.' I thought to myself, "Don't distract the blind kid while he's counting," I growled mock-angrily as we walked across the entrance hall, and exited a small door behind the desk which led to the small garage in which Joe and Sonya kept their cars.

It smelled strongly like gasoline, I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Whatever," Joe quipped, "If you were going to miss a step, you'd know it anyways in advance."

"You have a point smart-arse, now get in the bloody car," I growled as I slipped into the passenger side of the car. Joe got in the other side a second later.

"What's wrong with you kid?" Joe asked.

"Nothing, I just have a headache," I mumbled. Joe was looking at me concerned, I could feel it.

"Do you want something for it?" He asked.

"No, let's just go, I think it's the smell of the gas," I said, trying to sound civil.

"If you're sure," He said, starting the car.

I frequently got headaches, especially from my increased senses. I rolled down the window, the cool air blew in the window, I could feel my headache leaving me. I rolled the window back up.

"Feel better?" Joe asked. I nodded.

"Let's turn on some music." I said, running my fingers over Joe's familiar sound system. I had ridden so many times in this little hard top jeep; I could remember how to use the controls even in my sleep. Or with my eyes shut. Ha ha, the irony of that comment.

"As long as it's not that bloody country music, or opera." Joe said, sounding pained at the mere thought of either of those two types of music.

"Don't worry," I said, pulling the disc I had put in my pocket for this occasion, into the CD player. Nickleback blared out of his speakers, I cranked up the volume.

_Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
Watch as it all fades away _

From what you do, because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you

What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?

Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness  
Doctor could you be my priest  
You say you're mistaken, but look what you've taken  
You laugh as you lie through your teeth

From what you do, Because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you

What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?

From what you do...

Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
And watch as it all fades away

From what you do, Because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you

What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?

**(Because Of You: Nickleback)**

We pulled into the movie rental place, "take your time, it's not often that you get out." Joe said with a smile in his voice.

He always came in with me. He immediately went off to flirt with one of the workers, I could hear his voice. I think he just flirted so often just to show us that he wasn't totally hung-up over Sonya, which we all knew was true. I tapped my way over to the service counter.

"May I help you?" A young female teenager's voice asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I'm looking for Alfred Hitchcock's 'The Rear Window.'" I said with a smile.

"It should be in the back, on the bottom shelf." She said, "My name's Katie, and you are?"

"I'm Harry," I said, "It's nice to meet you Katie. Do you work here full time?"

"No," she said, shaking her head, I could feel her long hair fan the air in front of my face. "I go to Highschool, I just work part time. I've seen you around here a few times, where do you go to school?"

"Eh…."I paused, "It's a small private boarding school."

"Really, sounds exclusive. Are you like, really really smart or something like that?" She asked with a giggle.

"Not really," I said with a shrug, "Are you?"

"Not really, I'm just sticking around here until I can get a part in a movie; I want to be an actress," She said giggling.

"That sounds great," I said smiling.

She giggled again, "You're really cute."

I blushed. "Thanks I think."

"Oh Harry, here you are," Joe said, coming up behind me. "Let's get moving," He said, I could hear him barely holding back his laughter.

"It was nice to talk with you Katie," I said sincerely.

"Hope to see you around soon Harry, oh wait," She said as I turned. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

I did as she said, even though the whole eyes closed thing was rather redundant. I felt her push a small scrap of paper into my hand; she took her soft hand and pushed my open palm into a fist, crumpling the paper tightly into a ball.

"Call me," She purred. I blushed.

"O…Okay," I managed as I turned to follow Joe to the back of the store to pick up the video.

He was already back there waiting for me, laughing his head off.

"Shut up," I grumbled, I about to put the paper into my pocket, when Joe grabbed it away from me.

"Give it back!" I exclaimed, grabbing in the local vicinity of where I though Joe's hand was.

"Let's see," He said, "777-6543, 'ask for Katie if you want to have a good time'. Awww, it has a little heart drawn on it. How cute." Joe cooed. I finally caught up with where his hand was, and grabbed the scrap back, pushing it angrily into my pocket.

"Let's get the damn movie and go," I mumbled, angry and embarrassed at the same time.

"Okay." Joe said, still laughing, "Whatever you say, lover boy." He reached down and grabbed the movie. I was still steaming over Joe's comments as we exited the store.

"Call me, Harry!" I hard Katie's voice yell. I assumed she waved as well.

"You know Harry; she was too dumb to notice that you were blind." Joe commented as we got back into the car, "I guess that's a good thing."

"Whatever," I mumbled, strapping myself in with the seatbelt.

"I think it's cute, is this the first time you were hit on? Too bad she had to be blonde." He sighed, "Blonde's don't usually have much common sense."

"Let's just go home, okay?" I growled, clearly not happy.

"I'm sorry kid," Joe said, I could tell by his voice he was being totally truthful, "I didn't know what I was saying was bothering you so much. How about some ice cream? Will I be forgiven?"

"Maybe…..Maybe if it's a double fudge sundae," I said, a smirk on my face. Joe sighed.

"I'll cave, double fudge it is." After a few minutes, Joe spoke up again. "So, are you going to call her?"

"NO WAY!" I yelled.

Joe chuckled, "Just checking."

* * *

_Haha, I thought a bit of romantic humor would be amusing, so there it is. I have no idea what rehab is done for a person in Hermione's situation, so I just worked it out the best I could. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming, it's wonderful to get such a great response!_

**Replies to Reviews**

**Seku238**: Yeah, I thought a calmer Harry would be fun, though he gets a little more...eh, teenager-like in this chapter and the next one, but that will settle down. He may become very powerful, or he may not, you'll see:) Haha, public humiliation, great, a wonderful idea, we'll see if that comes up or not. Ginny will be a...special case, you'll see why Harry's teenager attitude in this chapter and the next will return to calm when Ginny arrives.

**I-Y-T-Y**: Thanks! Whenever I read anything about Neville, I always thought, if he's so terrible at school, why dosn't someone check to see if he has a learning problem? That's exactly what my view on his is and always be.

**Keira**: I'm glad you enjoyed Hermione's introduction, Fudge is a moron(runs around waving a little flag that reads, Die Fudge, DIE!)Thanks for the review!

**Vucic**: Thanks for the review, my story is based around real life, and how people are looked down on by others for their differences and handicaps. Like Hitler, who said any handicapped person was to be killed, along with the Jews, Homosexuals, Mentally Handicapped, Gypsy's, and so many more. I was happy that you picked this out, you get a golden star sticker! I'm glad that you reviewed my story:)

**madnarutofan**: The wandless magic may build up his magical power, as well as all the other's. I never really looked at it that way, thanks for the idea, it's sparking a whole bunch of others! The Daredevil thing...It crossed my mind, I was actually concidering it, that's why the reference was there, but I've settled for something different. Thanks for reviewing!

**Allison Snape**: I'll update as soon as I complete chapter 8, I like to have a chapter in reserve in case I get hit with writers block or I don't have time to complete a chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**animegurl088**: I'm glad you like it:)

**enchantedlight**: I'm glad you liked it as well, the next update is coming soon!

Signing off,

_cimmeriishadows_


	6. Jesting and Vision Troubles

I'm soooooo sorry about the long wait. Life has been so hetic, and I'm officially nicknamed Gimpy because of my foot, which I had operated on. So major choas has prevented me from posting this chapter, as well as a faulty internet connection. Without further ado and please remember to review:

**The Blind Seer: Bonds Stronger Than Blood**

_By cimmeriishadows_

Disclamer: Everything related to Harry Potter, including the original characters and any settings or names, all belong to J.K and Co. I'm just gimp trying to find a way to amuse herself which dosn't require walking in any way(man those crutches give you bad rubs sometimes).

The day of the fieldtrip was here. I could feel the excitement in the air. Hermione was up on time, everything was running smoothly. I reached in my pocket, cell phone, check, collapsible cane, check, sunglasses, check, on my face. I was wearing the outfit Neville had just finished for me, the baggy black pants with the red bondage straps, the long sleeved thermal t-shirt with 'It takes 42 muscles to frown and only four to extend my middle finger and tell you to bite me,' on it in red, and a black pair Converse sneakers.

I smiled slightly as I heard Neville stumble into the room, "Why does the trip have to be so bloody early?" He mumbled.

"Because we want to get there before the crowd gets too big," Hermione said impatiently.

"Luna says that shirt looks really good on you," Neville said for my benefit only, Hermione could read sign language and speak it like she did the English language. "And I agree."

"The blind boy over here agrees, only as not to be beaten up by the rabid gimp," I commented with a smirk, I heard Hermione snort at my comment.

"You're just mad because you just can't pull off the whole lace thing," Hermione said maliciously, "Blind boy."

We had no problems picking on each other; we all knew it was just for fun, though Neville tended to be a bit sensitive so we shied away from making him the butt of a joke. It was refreshing to know that you weren't alone in this. That you weren't eh only misfit out there.

"Well I guess I'll just go walk off the side of a cliff, because I can't see it," I growled playfully.

Hermione laughed, "Something I wish I could witness, but I'd probably get this blasted contraption stuck in the mud on the way to watch." She said, meaning her wheelchair.

I snorted in amusement, Hermione and I often picked on each other and ourselves, we were very comfortable with our disabilities, if not sometimes dismayed with our limitations and other people's opinions of us. We were close, we rarely fought, we spent hours together, I even tried to teach her to read Braille, at which she failed miserably. I said her fingers had too many calluses form pushing her wheelchair to be able to feel the tiny dots, just to be nice. The truth was, she just wasn't going to be able to do it. She could see, it wasn't the same as being blind.

"Break it up runts," Joe mumbled, "If I'm bloody well getting up this early, I don't want to have to listen to your squeaky pubescent voices arguing the whole time." The older man yawned.

"What, getting too old for late-nighters?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and biting back a yawn of my own. "I think the old man needs a nap and his dentures cleaned."

Joe grumbled some sort of retort, but his brain was too sleep numbed to have it make any sort of sense. He stomped off to the kitchen to get some coffee, I followed. Joe got me hooked on coffee when I was eleven years old. I haven't stopped drinking it since.

"You know Harry, this stuff really isn't good for you," Joe commented, handing me a cup of steaming coffee, I took it in two hands and felt the warmth circulate throughout my body.

"Then why do you drink it?" I asked, breathing in the scent of the overly caffeinated, highly addictive but oh so good tasting coffee.

"Because…..I just do," He grumbled, taking a huge sip of his brew.

"Whatever," I mumbled, blowing on my coffee, I drank it black ever since Joe replaced the sugar in the sugar bowl with salt, and the creamer with Sonya's soy milk one day. I shivered at the memory.

"You'll just be more tired later," Joe said in an patronizing tone.

"I know Joe; we have had the same bloody conversation every morning since I was eleven." I growled.

"I know, but the fun just keeps on going," He laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said dryly.

I took a sip of my black coffee, it tasted heavenly, and I instantly felt more awake. I loved coffee. The banter that we always shared was almost scripted; it was some sort of sick and twisted ritual I guess. Joe still finds it very entertaining, but after the nine hundredth time, it tends to be a little old.

"JOE!" I heard Sonya yell.

"Busted," I said with a smirk, Joe groaned.

"WHERE IN BLAZES DID YOU PUT THE CAMERA!" She yelled from the storage room.

"Coming!" Joe yelled, sipping his coffee one more time before pouring the rest of it down the drain with a regretful sigh. "Wasted….." I heard him mutter, I fought down the urge to laugh.

I shook my head, "Whipped I'm telling you, whipped."

I followed Joe out of the kitchen, but let him go help Sonya, I wasn't great at finding stuff, all considering. I could hear Neville snoring away on the couch, Luna giggling at something Hermione signed, and Hermione giggling at something Luna signed, girls.

"How are my two favorite ladies today?" I asked, flopping haphazardly onto a couch. We were all in the entrance hall where all entering and leaving took place. It was where out old lives started, and our new ones had begun. Hermione, Neville, Luna, I, and so many more, had our fates changed drastically by this hall.

"Better if you weren't smelling up the airspace," Hermione commented.

I put a hurt expression on my face. "Hermione Granger, you wound me!"

"Just kidding Mr. Sensitive," 'Mione laughed.

I shook my head in mock disappointment, "I expected better of you Ms. Granger."

She laughed, "Whatever dork."

"You guys ready for the trip?" I asked, stretching out even more on the couch, letting one arm flop off the side and dangle in the air.

"Yes, it's going to be so educational," Hermione gushed. "There's paintings."

"Can't see them," I commented.

"Sculptures," She continued, ignoring me completely.

"Again, I'm blind," I dryly said.

"Photography," she said, her voice becoming slightly squeakier, showing her irritation.

"Do I need to say anything more," I sighed.

"DAMNIT HARRY!" She yelled, "For once, just let me enjoy hearing myself talk, okay?"

I inwardly backed off, all while fighting off a grin. "Scary," I commented.

"Gaaah!" Hermione exclaimed, wheeling out of the room. Luna giggled madly.

"Just you and me babe," I said with a smile to Luna, Neville had left for one last trip to the loo right before Hermione and my little verbal joust.

"What a great conversation you two would have, sorry to interrupt," Joe said, entering the room, "You do know there is an extremely pissed 'Mione out in the kitchen with Sonya going on about insensitive men and what pricks they are. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, would you?"

"Nope," I said, a wicked grin spread across my face.

"You're a terrible liar," Joe laughed.

"You're terrible at covering up the fact that you didn't shower today as well," I commented, sniffing towards Joe's direction, "Nice cologne, need you marinate in it?"

I could picture Joe standing there shaking his head. "What is up with you today," he asked.

"Huh?" Was my only response. I didn't want to talk to Joe.

"You're more irritable, insufferable, annoying, and sarcastic than usual. What's bothering you?" Joe asked, pushing my feet to the floor and sitting down on the couch in the spot they had just occupied.

"Nothing, it's just……..Nothing." I growled, my answer was stupid, it made no sense, a feeling that something bad was going to happen was not like a vision of something bad that was going to happen. It was totally different. It was vague, probably just indigestion, and pointless to say anything about.

"What?" He asked again, I sighed, knowing sooner or later he'd get it out of me.

"I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen today, something _big_," I emphasized big.

"It wasn't a vision though," Joe asked calmly.

"No, but something's going to happen, I know it," I pouted.

"It's the coffee speaking, I forgot to tell you that it was past the expiration date," Joe said with a small, yet concerned laugh.

I frowned at him, sitting upright. My back cracked, I winced at the sound, though the actual cracking felt rather good.

"Seriously Harry, just relax, be a normal kid for one day. Don't be Vision Boy, or Mighty Wizard, just be a normal teenage boy, and don't take your problems out on the other people around you. We all care about you, and today you're making it hard for us to show you that. So why don't you go apologize to Hermione, and we'll get this show on the road, okay?" Joe said, getting up from the couch, I followed his lead.

"Okay, but for the record, if something does happen, I told you so in advance," I said with a grin, but my happy moment was cut short.

**It was unlike anything I had ever seen, glaring green eyes, white teeth flying all over, a high pitched cruel voice that made no sense. A pair of hazel eyes joined the green, so did a pair of blue, and a pair of slanted amber. And then finally, a lighter pair of hazel with flecks of green joined in the mess. Everything swirled around me in a whirlwind of confusion, and then I was being pummeled to the ground by some imaginary force, a cruel voice whispered, 'Useless Freak,' in my ear, blows kept hitting me, the pain was excruciating. **

"Harry?" I head Joe ask uncertainty, "Are you all right?"

I numbly nodded.

"Was it a vision?" Joe asked, sitting on the floor next to me. It was then that I realized I was sitting on the floor. When did that happen, that never happened before when I got a vision. Weird.

I told Joe everything, he made a worried sound in the back of his throat, "Maybe we should call off the trip," he commented.

"NO!" I yelled, "I can't let the other's down, they've been looking forward to this trip for forever. We never get out any more."

"If you're sure….." Joe trailed off.

"I'm sure. It was nothing. It was probably that bad coffee," I grumbled.

Joe laughed, but it wasn't a real laugh, it was a hollow one. "Okay kid, take my hand then." Joe said, getting to his feet, I stuck out my hand and he grabbed it. I held on tight and he pulled me to my feet with ease.

Luna was gone, I couldn't hear her. She was probably off looking for Neville to harass. Joe and I entered the kitchen, it was deathly quiet. I weakly pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down.

"Harry, you look terrible, are you all right?" Sonya asked, rushing over to me.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice sounded strange to my own ears.

"I'll get you some water," She said, I could hear the tap running. After a second she handed it to me, I gladly gulped it down.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her anger forgotten at the sight of me being so pale, sweaty, and shaken up.

"I just don't feel great, I think I just need some air or something," I said, though it was clearly a lie.

'**Sonya shot Joe a look, Joe shook his head and mouthed the word, 'later.' Sonya shook her head, her pretty face twisted with concern. Joe looked shaken up as well, face rather ashen, Hermione looked clueless, but concerned as well, she just stared at me.' **

"It's nothing Joe," I growled, "There's nothing to tell later."

Joe sighed, "Harry had a bad run-in with a vision. It made no sense though."

I could have killed Joe this very minute, why did he have to tell them, to worry them? Why couldn't I just be normal?

'**Hermione reached for my hand that was laying limply on the table next to the water glass, everything was amazingly clear. Her hand hit the glass, sending it crashing to its side and water spilling out all over the wooden surface of the table.' **

I stuck my hand out, catching the glass as it tipped and steadying it.

Sonya gasped; I never had visions this close together before. The closest was about ten minutes; these were across the span of seconds. "Harry….."

'**Neville bent down to tie his shoe as Luna pushed the door open to the rec. room. It smacked into Neville, sending him sprawling to his butt on the floor.' **

I was shaking, this wasn't right; I wasn't supposed to see this. I wasn't supposed to see any of this.

'**Hermione looked shock as Joe grabbed me as I convulsed, shivering like mad. It was like I was an outsider watching someone else's body be gently laid on the floor.' **

My head shot up, eyes widened. I stood to my feet, feeling the tile of the kitchen sway under my feet like I was on a ship in a storm at sea.

'**Joe pinned me down as I screamed something, blood dripped out of my mouth as I bit my lip. My sunglasses slid off, revealing not my eyes, but white eyes, glowing white eyes. Hermione screamed, and Sonya grabbed her and held her close.'**

"No!" I yelled, staggering across the room.

'**There was the sink, all I had to do was reach it and throw some water on my face, then I'd wake up. '**

"HARRY!" Joe yelled as I collapsed, he caught me, lowering me gently to the ground as my vision foretold. I was shivering, feeling my own body rebelling against me, convulsing. Joe laid me on the cool tile; it felt so good against my burning skin.

'"**Call a Healer," Joe yelled, trying to keep me from hurting myself any more than I already did. I had no control over my body, my mind screamed at me to control myself, but I couldn't. Every nerve ending screamed like it was on fire, every inch of my skin felt like it was slowly being scraped off. Every touch felt like a red-hot poker placed against my sensitive skin. "they're visions," I faintly heard Sonya say.'**

"NO!" I yelled, "NO!" I bit into my lip hard. I felt blood drip down my chin. My sunglasses slid off while my head was shaking, banging against the floor. I heard Hermione scream, Sonya's footsteps left my side for Hermione's where she comforted her. To hold her close.

"Call a Healer!" I heard Joe yell as he kept me from hurting myself any further, well as best as he could. As it was in the vision, it was now. I couldn't control my body. The pain was never ending, my skin was being peeled off, I was being burned at the touch of Joe, at the feel of my clothes against my skin. Even the cool tile felt flame hot.

"They're visions," I heard Sonya say, and then I blacked out.

_BREALBREAKBREAK(I couldn't get the break line to show up, I don't know what's wrong with it.)BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK_

**Okay, that's it! YAY, you're finally going to learn more about Harry's visions in the next few chapters. This bit was a little ****dramatic, but so fun to write! You'll see some normal members of the Harry Potter cast in the next chapter, so don't worry, they haven't died. Actually they were plotting world domination. I was listening to the radir today, and the announcer was like, We Have All The Magic Of Harry Potter Withough All The Scary Parts. I was laughing for like five minutes straight. Hm, backon task, please review, I love reviews, they make me feel like people actually like my story:)**

_Replies to Reviews_

**forgottenletters: **Thanks for the review! Thankfully, chapter 7 is done, so that will be posted asap.

**psamiad: I'm glad you like my story, and yes, Fudge is an asshole. About if Harry is the BWL, you'll just have to wait:)**

**Hedwig Edwiges: **Hmmmmm, you're on to something.

**Isabel:** Harry won't see, per say. Hermione...nope. I'm glad you think my story is good!

**Locathah: **I shivered when I saw your name, with my contacts blurry, it looked like Lockheart, I'm still trying to was the image of him out of my head. I remember a Daredevil/Harry Poter story, though Harry's talent isn't based around Daredevil's. You realy pinned down about everything, this story is more about Harry's and his friends lives and how they became the people that they are today, then their present day adventures. His talent for seeing may become controlable, we'll see. Thanks for the review!

**enchantedlight: **I will update soon, I'm glad that you like it!

**alez:** Draco will make an appearence soon, just not in the way you may expect it.

**GlindaTheWickedWitchOfTheNorth:** (I love your name!) I'm glad it made you laugh, it was kind of a break from the drama.

**ApocSM: **I'm glad you like it, my update is coming soon.

**Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw:** Making their disabilities believeable kind of makes the characters seem more human, which means they have flaws, as all humans do. Thank you for the review.

**I-Y-T-Y: **I know all their disabilities vary at different degrees, but I set it up so that they could help each other. There are Muggle treatments out there that could help the kids, but Muggles don't know anything, do they? Or at least that's what their parents believe. you'll see this more in an upcoming chapter. Thanks for the great review!

**Shinigami:** Ah, sharp, very sharp. You picked up that I included Ginny as well, though she hasn't been included in the story yet. The truth will be revealed, all in good time. Harry and Neville are part of the prophecy, though, since they are disabled, are believed to have nothing to do with it. I have to say, you pick things up quickly, though Riddle's diary wasn't in the big picture, Ginny's problem will be all natural, and quite commonamong Muggles.

**Web of Life: **Hmmm, Ron will show up in the chapters to come, though he won't be disabled. He's friends with Eric Potter, that's all you're going to get out of me for now. My lips are sealed. The S shaped scar...You'll see. Thanks for the review, your answers will be answered eventually.


	7. Spies and Dumbles

**I'm sooooo sorry about the delay! My computer totally died on me and I haven't had internet access until now. Here's chapter seven, everything will be explaned shortly, so hold onto your socks:) I do feel really bad about how long you had to wait for this chapter, truely, but I had no control over the stupid computer:) Well, standard disclamer, If I owned it, I wouldn't have to shovel driveways and throw my back out to have enough money to buy notebooks. Please enjoy, drop me a review if you want, I love to hear from you.**

* * *

You know, how in movies, people always wake up from unconsciousness with fluttering eyelashes and some romantic pain free moment? Well I have to say, whoever believes it's really like that is delusional. It's more like, Ow, ow, OUCH!

The first thing I remember is the pounding in my head, thud, thud, thud. Gods, it was like a herd of elephants were parading through my head. Then I heard Joe's voice.

"What's wrong with him?" Joe asked someone.

The unidentified voice replied, "We believe it was some sort of overload to his brain, but we don't know what caused it. He's bloody lucky that he doesn't have brain damage."

"Will he be all right?" Joe asked.

"Yes, hopefully he'll be waking up soon. It's strange, we tried to contact his parents, but instead we were put through to their agent, or manager, whatever. They told us just to treat him, and release him, and then burn his records. He's supposed to be completely erased, no one can know who he is. We actually have him listed under his mother's maiden name." I heard papers shuffling, "Ah, yes, Evans." The doctor paused; I assumed Joe was shaking his hand.

"Thank you Healer Wilson," Joe said.

All of a sudden, a vision hit.

"**Thank you Healer Wilson," Joe said, shaking a man's hand who was dressed in a white Healer's robe. The man was somewhere in his late forty's, with graying dark brown hair and a square pair of glasses perched on his nose in front of his gray eyes. He prematurely had wrinkle lines, probably from his job, but it gave him character. **

"**No problem," Healer Wilson said, beaming, he had a small space between his two front teeth. "But I am curious, why hasn't Harry's parents visited him yet? I mean, usually a parent is frantic when their child is sent here."**

**Joe shook his head, "The Potters. I mean Evans, whatever, are a different breed. They are higher than us, above the law, above feelings, above remorse, guilt, pain, even above family. In short, Healer, they don't care. They have their perfect son who can see, a perfect daughter who can see, and one son who they forgot, because he isn't perfect, he can't see."**

"**That is……Just appalling." Healer Wilson said, "I always though highly of those people, until I read an interview with the father, James Potter, who sincerely is a conceited fool."**

"**Yes, they are all inhuman, cruel, people." Joe said with another sigh, tiredness etched on every inch of his face. "Harry, he's special, he's caring, loveable, sometimes moody and prickly, but he actually cares about other people, more than himself without a doubt. He's nothing like the Potters, he doesn't even use his last name, he's just Harry, or Harry James. It's so….Wrong, he's the sweetest, most wonderful kid, smart, funny, talented in so many ways, but because he's blind, the Potters didn't want them, they didn't care."**

"**That's terrible," the Healer said, "just terrible." **

"**You seem an intelligent man who can keep a secret." Joe said, "I think I may know what caused Harry's overload."**

"**What?" The Healer asked. **

"**You have to promise not to say a word." Joe said sternly, the Healer nodded. "Harry is a seer, and lately, he's been getting visions more and more frequently. They started when he was, I don't know, twelve, sometime around there. But in the past few days, he's been getting them minutes apart. It's not normal."**

"**Hmmmm, it could be, how long apart were the visions when he began convulsing?" The Healer asked. **

**Joe paused for a second, "Seconds, maybe less. We couldn't say anything, he asked us not to. No one can know." **

"**I understand, why don't you get some rest? You look exhausted." Healer Wilson said with a compassionate smile. Joe nodded and then left the room. As soon as Joe was gone, the Healer spoke, "Visions, did you hear that sir?"**

**All of a sudden, Albus Dumbledore appeared in the room. He had been there the whole time invisible. "It's intriguing. I think Mr. Potter here may be of more use than I thought in the past. Lily and James will pull him out of Cambridge Hall tomorrow, and then we'll work from there. Imagine how useful he'd be in the war, seeing where Voldemort will be before he strikes." **

"**Yes sir, very useful." The Healer agreed. **

"**You have done well Wilbert, very well." Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. **

"**Thank you sir," Wilson said with a smile, "Anything to help The Order."**

"**You are loyal, very loyal. Don't be surprised if your rank changes from stage one to stage two Wilbert, you have earned it." Dumbledore said, "I must take my leave now, contact me if anything changes." And then Dumbledore disappeared. **

**The Healer left the room. **

I gasped, sitting up. Joe hadn't even begun speaking yet. It was like time had stopped during the vision, that didn't normally happen. "JOE!"

"Harry, you're awake!" Joe exclaimed, walking over to my bed.

**Joe grabbed me in a huge bear hug, I couldn't move. The smell of his spicy after-shave overwhelming my senses. The smell of a father. **

I braced myself for his bone crushing hug, which came a second later.

"I was so worried Harry," Joe said.

"Don't say anything about you-know-what," I whispered in Joe's ear. I felt him nod.

"I'm fine Joe, I just have a headache," I commented, "Now if you don't want to add a couple of broken ribs to the equation……"

Joe took the hint, letting go.

**The Healer smiled, holding open the door to my room, which was standard hospital issue, he didn't exit, but Dumbledore, who I knew was invisible, did. The Healer paused before he exited the room as well, "I'll come back to check in on you later."**

**Joe nodded, so did I. "Thank you Healer," Joe said, gratitude in his voice. I smiled. **

**The Healer left the room. Score: Harry 1, Dumbledore 0. **

I heard the door open; the Healer paused, still holding the door open. The sounds of the hospital drifted in. "I'll come back to check on you later."

"Thank you Healer," Joe said, nodding. I followed suit. The Healer left, and the door shut.

Joe sat down on the end of my bed, "Why did you say for me not to mention about your visions?"

"Because he was on Order of the Phoenix spy," I replied, rubbing my temples in a vain attempt to get rid of my pounding headache.

"Paranoid, aren't you. I think that little episode did something to your brain, seriously." Joe said, laughing lightly, though the sound was hollow.

"Dumbledore was here," I commented, that got Joe's attention.

"No he wasn't. I've been here since you were admitted, and he wasn't anywhere near you," Joe said, concern lacing his voice. "Are you sure you feel all right?"

"I'm fine Joe," I growled, "But I'm not crazy. Did you notice the Healer holding the door open before he left. Dumbledore was invisible. I had a vision, you told the Healer about my visions, and Dumbledore was going to have the Potters pull me out of CH so I could help figure out where Voldemort is." I said breathlessly.

Joe was silent.

"Seriously Joe, believe me, the Healer was bad news. Dumbledore's lap dog the whole way." I said, I heard Joe sigh.

"Okay, I believe you. So in your vision you saw the whole thing?" Joe asked, I nodded.

"Everything." I said.

"Fine. So what was up with you, like the whole episode. You scared poor Hermione enough to be sedated. Sonya was close to that stage as well. She's talking care of the rest of the kids." Joe said, I could hear he was tired as well.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, feeling the urge to stretch my legs out, but not wanting to push Joe off the edge of the bed.

"Two days," He said with a small laugh, "A long two days. I haven't been back to CH, but Sonya came up to visit earlier, she said she had never seen the kids so down. Hermione was quiet, not spouting out random facts, Neville just sat next to Luna, holding her hand, and Luna hasn't signed at all since you left. She said it was like a part of CH died with you gone."

I shook my head, "When do I get out of this joint?" I felt terrible, physically, and mentally. Physically because I've been unconscious for two days from a sensory overload, and mentally because I made my friends suffer so much, as well as Sonya and Joe. My family.

"As soon as Healer Wilson sees fit," Joe said sternly, "Don't 'but' me, you're not getting out of this one."

"Joe….." I whined.

"Don't even try it," he threatened, "If you have another episode while no one's around, you could die."

"Really?" I asked dryly, "I could die by falling through an open man-hole in the road."

"It's not like that kiddo," Joe said, exasperated. "We just want you to be safe."

"I know," I relented, "I just hate hospitals."

"I know kid, personally, they give me the heebe jeebies too," Joe said with a laugh. I couldn't resist laughing as well, but I had to stop with a wince when the pounding in my head got worse.

"You okay?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, just my head, this is bloody stupid." I grumbled, Joe laughed.

"Well, I now know we have our good 'ol Harry back." Joe said, still laughing.

"It's not that funny." I commented bluntly, stretching out my cramped legs headless of the fact that Joe was being pushed off the bed.

"I'm just happy that you're okay," Joe said, "And……"

"**And…..With your visions acting up, we were worried about your brain being more damaged than it already was." Joe said with a laugh. Healer Wilson was standing at the door, he had entered just as Joe mentioned the visions. **

**Joe hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand as the Healer asked, "What visions?"**

"**Eh…….Joe, you moron." I growled. **

"Joe, stop," I warned. "We have company."

Joe stopped his comment in mid-sentence, looking around. "Ah, Healer Wilson, I didn't see you come in."

"But it seems Harry heard me," Healer Wilson said.

"It's a gift, what can I say?" I joked.

Healer Wilson laughed lightly; his laugh was fake, just as he was. "I'm just going to run a few tests, see if we can get to the bottom of this little episode you had."

"Okay," I said with a shrug.

I heard the Healer's footsteps squeak across the tile floor, he was wearing expensive shoes, from the sounds of it. Probably dragon hide, Eric had a pair of dragon hide cowboy boots when we were kids, I always thought they sounded awful when he walked on tile or wood flooring. I could hear him coming for a mile.

"I'm just going to do a few spells, okay?" The Healer asked, I nodded.

After a few moments, Healer Wilson said, "Everything looks normal, temperature is a bit high, but nothing extremely bad, considering his temperature when he came in, ninety nine degrees is nothing."

"What did happen?" I asked, curious to hear what happened while I was unconscious.

"Let's see," Wilson said, flipping through some papers, "When you were brought in, your temperature was one hundred and six degrees, you were convulsing, and your heart rate was dangerously high." Wilson said. "You didn't respond to any spells or treatments, so we had to body bind you so you didn't do any more damage to your body. It's a miracle you didn't sustain any brain damage."

"What else?" I asked, I could tell the man was holding something back from me.

"Sir, is it all right to tell him?" Healer Wilson asked Joe.

"Yes, he has the right to know everything." Joe said with a sigh. He sounded so tired, so old.

"Your heart stopped twice, we don't know what caused it. But soon your vital signs dropped close to normal, and we placed you in a private room, where you are now. And this fellow," The Healer said, referring to Joe, "Never left your side."

I smiled, "Thank you Healer."

"No problem, now, how do you feel? Anything hurt?" Healer Wilson asked. With his fake caring, I just wanted to expose him here and now about being Dumbledore's little pet.

"I have a really bad headache, and my chest hurts a bit," I said.

"That is to be expected; the magic we used to resuscitate you was powerful and caused some heavy bruising on your chest. As for your headache, I'll get a aide to bring you some headache relieving potion, okay? Get some rest, I think, if there are no more problems, that you'll be released tomorrow afternoon or evening." Healer Wilson said as he scribbled on his papers.

"Thank you again sir," Joe said as the Healer got ready to leave the room.

"I'll check back in a bit." The Healer said as he left the room.

"**So what did he say?" Dumbledore said, as Healer Wilson entered the staff lounge area where the old man sat on a couch. **

"**Nothing, he just acted like a normal teenager. He joked, laughed; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. His hearing is superb, I entered the room while they were speaking, and the boy still heard me. It was amazing at how acute his senses are." Healer Wilson said, sitting down in a chair with an exhausted sigh. "I'm releasing him tomorrow."**

**Dumbledore nodded, "I still get this feeling that somehow……Somehow he knew I was in the room, I think there is more to Harry Potter than meets the eye."**

"**I agree sir," Healer Wilson said. "There is something off about the boy. When I entered the room, he stiffened up for not even a second, and then told the other man, his guardian or whoever, to stop talking because they had company, meaning me. I think the man was going to say something about what happened to cause such a massive sensory overload, but the boy stopped him. They are keeping something from us." **

**Dumbledore stroked his long white beard. "I applaud you for your good work, Wilbert, keep an eye on the boy. I want to know what they are keeping from us."**

"**Yes sir," Healer Wilson said, "I'll make sure that his room's under surveillance, so we know who visits him as well sir." **

"**Yes, yes, that's a good idea," Dumbledore said, "I must take my leave now. I have a family who wants to tour of Hogwarts, in consideration of transferring their daughter from some school in the states." **

"**Good day sir," Healer Wilson said, getting to his feet. He opened the door for the older man, holding it open. **

"**Good day to you too." Dumbledore said with a smile. He had the man wrapped around his little finger. **

"Dumbledore suspects something's up," I commented. "He has Healer Wilson keeping an eye on us."

"We'll be careful," Joe said with a yawn.

"Go back to CH, get some sleep." I ordered.

"What about you?" Joe asked.

"Could you send Neville up with some of my books? Non magical of course." I asked.

"Sure, you get some rest as well kiddo, you look like you've been to hell and back," Joe commented, getting up from his chair which creaked loudly.

"I'm sure you don't look like a spring flower either, you sure don't smell like one," I sniggered. "Go."

"If you're sure……" He said, leaving the room. I sighed into the emptiness. Life loved to screw me over in oh so many wonderful and delightful ways.

* * *

**Okay! My two best friends ditced me so they could hang out after I made plans with them to sleep over at my house, so please drop me a sweet review so I can use my fustration and anger with them to fuel my writing:) The next chapter will be coming soon if my internet connection holds up, I just don't have enough money to get the work done on the blasted thing.**


	8. Sonya and Off Switches

Okay, again, sorry about the delay, but I think we may have solved my internet problems after all the pain I've gone through! Out telephone connection or something was bad, and they fixed it, and poof, now my internet works again after I spent hours backing up all my work on floppy disks and servers. Oh well, thanks for the reviews guys. The pace will pick up, not this chapter, but there is a cliffie planned for the next one. This chapter is mainly about Harry's powers again, but the next chapter will focus more on other things hopefully. For all of you who asked about Ginny, well I didn't make a mistake or forget about her. Just wait and see is all I can say:)

**The Blind Seer: Bonds Stronger Than Blood**

_By cimmeriishadows_

Standard disclamer: if I owned it, I wouldn't have to borrow money to buy floppy disks:)

I was released late the next afternoon after promising the Healers that I would tell either Joe or Sonya if I felt dizzy, weak, or lightheaded, of course Joe had to make a wise crack about how my head always was filled with air, so it was bound to be light all the time. Needless to say, I will have my revenge.

I cautiously left the room, but Joe's voice stopped me.

"Harry, you're going the wrong way," he said, concern evident in his voice. "Are you all right? You usually know exactly where you're going."

"I'm fine, just a bit disoriented." I said with a sigh, I was disoriented and unsteady. The pounding in my head, which was still rather annoying, was distracting.

Joe took my arm, guiding me safely back to CH, patiently waiting and helping me when I stumbled. I never stumbled before my little episode. We entered the familiar halls; I could faintly hear Hermione babbling about something from a book, Neville's thoughts on the topic, and Luna's giggles all coming from the Rec. room.

"Where do you want to crash at kid?" Joe asked, "You look pale."

"I feel pale," I joked weakly. "How about the Rec. Room? I could sleep on that couch forever."

"Only the best," Joe kidded, referring to the bad state that all of the furniture, except for the Entrance Hall, was in.

I tripped halfway up the staircase; Joe had to practically carry me. It was mortifying. "You sure you feel all right kiddo, I could call the Healer," Joe said as we hit the top step. "I've never seen you like this."

"I'm all right; I think my senses might be off a bit from the potions." I said as a lame excuse, nothing else came to mind, and all I wanted to do was sit down.

"Whatever you say," Joe said with a sigh, wishing I would tell him the truth. He led me down the hall to the rec. Room where he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione's voice asked. I heard Neville's familiar footsteps come over to open the door.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed, letting Joe guide me into the room.

I sat down on the couch with a contented sigh; it was still warm from the last person, probably Neville, who vacated it. This was home. I heard the springs in Luna's chair squeak as she bounced up and down excitedly. She was like a little girl sometimes.

"I'll see you later Harry. Neville, can I talk to you for a second out in the hall?" Joe said, exiting the room. Neville followed.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked right before Luna launched herself at me. No vision warned me. I wondered if maybe they were gone for good. I still had my eyes closed, but with the pounding headache I had, I didn't want to open them.

"Better," I gasped as Luna gave me a huge bone crushing bear hug.

Luna giggled, letting go of me, I could breathe again. "Luna says that she's happy you're back." Hermione said matter of factly. "And so am I."

"Thanks guys, I really missed you," I said quietly.

"What happened?" Hermione said after a second of awkward silence. "I was so scared that you would die."

"Thanks for your support 'Mione," I said dryly. "My visions went haywire. I mean crazy beyond craziness. I saw everything, and my brain just had some sort of overload. They called it a sensory overload I believe."

"Oh, I heard about sensory overloads, thank Merlin it didn't completely fry your brain," she said thoughtfully.

I didn't catch it until Luna and Neville, who had just entered the room as Hermione made her comment, began laughing. "Completely? My dear, I've been out of my mind for years."

Everyone laughed harder. "Really Harry," Neville said as the laughter died down, "we were all really worried about you. Poor 'Mione over there was in tears. This place just wasn't the same without you around.:"

"Neville," Hermione growled. I laughed.

"I feel loved," I said with a smirk, picturing Hermione blushing at the comment. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Hermione said. "Sonya firecalled your parents, but she was redirected to their lawyer. He settled everything."

"Typical," I mumbled.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Nothing," I replied with an exaggerated sigh.

"Luna says you look like you need some sleep," Neville said after the silence got unbearable.

"I feel like I need some sleep," I said with a yawn.

"Do you want us to leave?" Hermione asked. I shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat. Could you tell Tonya that I'm not going to dinner tonight?" I asked as I laid down on the couch, feeling the familiar spring press into the small of my back. It wasn't uncomfortable, but soothing. Compared to the new, hard, stuffy, hypoallergenic beds that St. Murgos had, this run down old couch was me heaven on earth.

Hermione wheeled out of the room, followed by Luna and Neville. The silence was deafening. I sighed into the still air. At the hospital, it seemed that there was always someone watching me. I knew Dumbledore was behind some of it, but also…..someone else was there. Or something. Whatever it was, it kept the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. I didn't sleep well to say the least, unless I was drugged up. Now I was alone.

The next thing I knew, Sonya was shaking me awake.

"Huh?" I asked sleepily.

"Did you sleep here all night?" She asked.

I was shell shocked. "I guess I did. What time is it?"

"Around nine in the morning. I'm sorry I couldn't see you yesterday when you got back, but I was……Called away by your parent's lawyer." She sighed.

"How bad is it?" I asked, still not opening my eyes, not that it mattered.

"Not bad," she lied, she was a terrible liar.

"Sonya," I said warningly, sitting up.

"They want this 'episode' thoroughly examined, and they actually had the nerve, well their lawyer did anyways, to demand me to tell them any strange talents or abilities that you may have. They have the right to know because they are your parents of course," she added bitterly. "They said they either get it from me, or from you."

"What did you tell them?" I asked, a lump forming in my throat.

"Hmmm, I told them how you could whistle the tune of 'The Phantom of the Opera' standing on your head. I told them that you could count down from ten thousand backwards. I told them that when you were seven years old, you found out that you could crack your back by stretching. Nothing big." Sonya said with a giggle.

"Sonya, you rock," I said, opening my eyes. I was shocked to see Sonya's face when I looked at her, it looked shocked. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Why?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Because I can see you, and you looked shocked."

"Now I look shocked," she said softly.

I looked around the room, there sadly weren't any colors. It was all in black and white. Unlike my other visions, this was like watching an old black and white movie, instead of a modern color one. The clock on the wall chimed nine thirty.

I shook my head and the clock on the wall chimed nine thirty again, the thing was, it was only supposed to do it once.

"What the…." I said; I had no idea what was going on. I had no idea I just changed the tides of the war.

"**Harry, what's wrong?" Sonya asked. **

All of a sudden, Sonya asked, "Harry, what's wrong."

To say the least, I was spooked. Talk about the twilight zone. I was seeing, hearing, smelling, tasting everything right before it happened.

"I….I don't know." I stuttered. "It's not bad….But I don't think it's good."

"**Should I get a healer?" She asked, voice tense**.

"Should I get a healer?" Sonya asked, voice tense and eyes wide with fear.

"And reveal my secret? Hell no." I growled. "It'll even out."

"**What's the different about this than any other regular vision?" She asked**.

"What's the different about this than any other regular vision?"

"It's all in black and white for starters," I said thoughtfully, "Plus it's all continuous."

"**So how many fingers will I be holding up?" She asked, holding up three fingers. **

Before she could even ask the question, I answered, "Three."

"**Now that's spooky," She said glancing around the room nervously, checking to make sure this wasn't some sort of sick joke**.

"It's not a joke, Sonya." I said seriously.

"Now that's spooky," She said glancing around the room nervously.

"You already said that," I sighed.

**Sonya shook her head, "No I didn't."**

Sonya shook her head vigorously, "No I didn't."

I groaned, slumping over and burying my face in the ratty pillow what was perched on the couch. "Great, no more surprise birthday parties for me."

**Sonya sighed. **

Sonya sighed.

I shut my eyes, wishing this would all stop.

"Well, we should get some food in you." She said, I felt her weight shift as she got up from the sofa. I lifted my head, eyes still closed. I didn't see anything; I didn't hear anything before she said it.

"Yes! Sonya……" I said with a cheer. "I think I just found the off switch."

"Huh?" She was undoubtedly confused and sat back down.

"The off switch," I supplied happily, "When I shut my eyes, it stops."

"Are you serious?" She asked, not daring to believe it.

"Of course I am," I grinned goofily, feeling happier than I have in days, like a heavy weight had been taken off my shoulders. "Let's get some food."

* * *

Yay! I hope that helps you guys understand my wacky ideas about Harry's visions. If not, drop me a message and I'll get back to you. I have to thank everyone who gave me the wonderful advice on what to do with my friendship delemia, I followed it. Let's just say I came to my senses and followed my heart, which my same friend stepped on and trew it in a blender on high. Needless to say, I'm making quite a few adjustments to my list of people who I can trust, and it's getting shorter every day. After I got over the fact that I had been stabbed in the back so many times and in so many ways I wasn't even aware of, I've officially come to the conclusion that the only people who love me are you guys:) Rock on and review.

Signing off,

_CimmeriiShadows_


	9. Surprises and Aliens

Wahoo! It's almost the holidays! I'm going on vacation, so I will not be able to update unless I can somehow steal my sister's laptop while we're on the cruise boat. Well, enough about that, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, you guys are awsome:)

**The Blind Seer: Bonds Stronger Than Blood**

_By cimmeriishadows_

Standard Disclamer: Broke, living in the boondocks, attempting to become a writer. Clearly I don't own Harry Potter.

As weeks went by, I got used to my new talent, it was almost as good as seeing, but not quite. I still got visions, far and few, but those visions were in color, unlike my usual bombardment of images which were black and white. Plus there was the ever present boredom of knowing what was going to happen the split second before it happens.

"That looks good," I commented to Luna as she put the veggie pizza on the table.

Neville shivered, "I'm never going to get used to that."

"The blind boy that can see," Hermione commented dryly as she wheeled up to the table. "More to inflate his already huge ego."

**Sonya walked into the room carrying a pitcher of juice, but tripped over the raised edge of the carper, spilling dark colored juice all over the light colored carpet and herself.**

"Sonya." I yelled. "Watch out for the raised edge at the doorway, the juice won't come out of the carpet."

Sonya paused at the doorway, "Thanks Harry," She said grinning. "But that's still spooky."

"Instead of Spooky Mulder, we'd have to call him Spooky Harry," Neville said with a small laugh. Harry cursed the day he decided to rent the entire X-Files series from the video store.

"Then I guess my beautiful partner will have to be Special Agent Luna," I commented, "Since Hermione just doesn't believe in the alien conspiracy."

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, Harry. There are no such things as aliens. It's scientifically impossible for anything to live in outer space without some sort of air supply." Hermione lectured.

"What if their lungs adapted to the atmosphere of another planet? Like Mars or Venus? What if there was a water planet out there which supported water life? Isn't that our humble beginnings? Give it up Scully; you have to admit there are a lot of variables which could cause different outcomes. Potentially, there could be being out there watching us this minute." I said with a grin.

"You're hopeless Mulder," Hermione growled, "When will you grow up and look at the facts, aliens can't exist because there is no way for them to travel through space without them A. getting stuck, B. dieing from old age, and C. having the proper resources and intelligence. I mean, if we can't do it, how can they?"

"Well we can visit outer space, so why can't they live there?" I asked. "Seriously though, Muggles are always going into space with rocket ships, why couldn't aliens explore earth like we do outer space?"

**Hermione launched into a long lecture about why aliens couldn't exist, while Neville yawned into his napkin, Joe rolled his eyes, Sonya looked on with raised eyebrows, but a decisively bored expression, and Luna watched Hermione's mouth with wide eyes, learning all she could from the bushy-haired girl's lecture. Little did everyone know, Luna would be awake all night in fear of being abducted by aliens. **

"'Mione, shut up," I snapped.

Hermione gasped, "Why don't you?!"

"Harry, that wasn't very nice," Sonya half-heartedly scolded, setting the pitcher of juice down on the table.

I turned my head inconspicuously towards Sonya, which, in fact, was away from where Luna sat, so the blonde deaf girl couldn't read my lips. "She was going to start in on alien abductions, and Luna wouldn't be able to sleep because she thought the aliens were coming after her." I explained. Sonya's mouth formed an O in understanding.

"Oh," Hermione said with a sigh, "I wasn't really thinking."

"It's okay," I said with a smirk, turning back to the table. "We all know you don't do that very often," I joked.

"Though you have to admit, I do more often than you," Hermione said with an equally big smirk. She learns fast.

"Luna says that you two must share a brain, because when both of you do use them, you only use half." Neville said with a hearty laugh.

"Hmmm, I heard this really good blonde joke the other day……." I trailed off, grinning when I heard Luna's indignant snort of contempt. If there was one thing she hated, it was blonde jokes.

"Let's eat!" Joe exclaimed. I grinned, only Joe could switch an argument about aliens, brain usage, and blonde jokes, to food.

Later that night, I lay on my bed, lightly running my fingers over my Braille History of Magic, Battles of Barthalmou: The First Troll Uprising. It was about as interesting as clipping my toenails, but I knew I should get to know everything I could before it happened. What It was, I had no idea, I just knew It was going to happen sometime soon, and I had to be prepared.

**Hermione wheeled up to my door, pausing before knocking hesitantly, eyes glancing up at the sign that read Mulder's Room: Enter if You Dare.**

"Come on in Hermione," I said, sitting up and gladly putting down the dull book before she even raised her hand to knock.

"It's always creepy when you do that," she said with a giggle, wheeling herself into my room and next to my bed.

"Old habits die hard," I shrugged. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for at dinner, I should have known better than to bring up something Luna could believe is true and scare her." Hermione sighed, "Sometimes I want to be right so badly, I forget what I'm saying."

"Its fine," I brushed off her apology. "You didn't even say it."

Hermione sighed, "But I was going to, that's the problem."

"Jeeze 'Mione, if I were you, I'd lay off the self-punishment. You didn't say it; Luna isn't scared about getting abducted by aliens. The world is safe, and once again, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup save the day." I quipped, lightening up the situation. Hermione laughed hard at the last comment.

"I used to love the Power Puff Girls when I was a kid," she giggled. "I wanted to be Blossom, the smart, powerful, perfect one.

"Hmmm, I didn't really like the Power Puff Girls, though my…..My brother's godfather did. He was a real moron that one." I said, suddenly overwhelmed with the memory of Eric and Sirius laughing on the couch watching the retarded little cartoon while Lily, James, and Remus all sat around the table in the kitchen with a mug of coffee, recounting their school days. I sat alone in the hallway, listening to everyone being happy without me. Invisible Harry, the nonexistent imperfect child, the blind brother of the Boy-Who-Lived, the Oh-So-Perfect Eric Potter.

"You okay Harry?" Hermione asked. I shook myself from the memory.

"I'm fine……Just thinking……" I sighed.

"About……Them?" She asked timidly, knowing the Potter's weren't a very good topic to tread upon.

"Though I despise to admit it, I am ashamed to say, yes. Them." I growled suddenly. "Why can't I forget them?! Why do I always wind up thinking about them, I hate them!"

"Harry, calm down," Hermione said softly. "Please Harry."

I couldn't calm down, all the pain, the memories of being neglected and forgotten; they all were weighing down on me. Hermione squeaked in terror, all the objects in the room suddenly lifted into the air, spinning around over our heads.

"Harry, please calm down. HARRY!" She screamed as a book dive-bombed her.

"WHY?!" I yelled, standing up. Little did anyone know, I had subconsciously and wandlessly threw up a silencing charm, even though the thought didn't even cross my mind.

"Why?" I asked miserably, sitting down on my bead with a thump. "Why?"

The objects fell around us as I calmed down. Hermione sighed beside me.

"Did you ever talk to Joe or Sonya about these feelings Harry?" Hermione asked after a long silence.

"No," I sighed. "I couldn't."

"Why?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Because they wouldn't understand, they don't understand. They all had families; they were loved when they were children. I wasn't. They hated me. They called me a freak. My family that is." I put my head down in my hands.

"You're not a freak Harry, and never, ever say that!" Hermione exclaimed. "If you believe them then they win. They dominate you. You will never prove to them that you are just as good as their other son."

"I know 'Mione, but at least you had a good childhood. I just am….. messed up. It's…..Why am I dumping all my problems on you, you have enough to worry about. I'm such an idiot." I sighed.

"Why are you dumping all your problems on me? Because I care Harry, you help so many people, but never ask for help yourself. You deserve to be happy and carefree. I'm always open to hearing your problems, I'm always around if you need me. Just remember that." Hermione smiled sadly. "I just wish you would have said something earlier, if I had known how much was weighing down on you…….."

"It's okay 'Mione, thank you. You're more family than the Potter's ever were hands down and I'm glad you don't mind me whining to you about how miserable my life is." I smiled lightly.

"You listen to me whine about my miserable life, so I guess we could call it even. Just no floaty flying evil projectiles of doom dive bombing me next time, okay? When you have a problem talk it out." Hermione grinned, "If that's all……I think there's something big going on tomorrow, but Joe and Sonya won't clue me in, nor Neville or Luna. I doubt they're going to tell anyone."

"Then I guess you should get some sleep, get up early tomorrow, and get that secret out of them." I grinned widely. "If that doesn't work, we could always resort to torture, plucking they're eyebrow hairs out one by one, playing the Barney song over and over again on full blast on a walkman for hours on end….." I smiled evilly.

"Men and their terrible imaginations," Hermione sighed, but then giggled. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Scully," I laughed.

"Goodnight Mulder," she giggled in reply, wheeling out of my room, I smiled, only Hermione Granger could get me to tell her exactly what she wanted without any torture or truth serums.

The next morning came fast, my alarm waking me at my normal time of 7:30 a.m. I yawned, stretching, and sighing as my back cracked satisfactorily. Am I the only person who enjoys getting up in the morning only to stretch and feel all my muscles pull and stretch as they wake up? To me, that is the best feeling in the world.

It was then it hit me, Joe and Sonya were telling us they mysterious secret today, I hurriedly threw on a pair of baggy black pants and a white wife-beater undershirt/tang top. Running a brush quickly through my messy hair, I winced as I hit a knot but kept pulling through it. That was one thing I hated about my hair, all the knots that developed in it.

In a rush, I felt my way out of my room, running my hand along the wall in the hallway, feeling the familiar texture of the slightly peeling wallpaper. When I hit the steps, I silently counted, reaching the bottom, I quickly entered the kitchen. In the past few weeks, I had taken to keeping my eyes shut, knowing exactly what was going to happen right before it happened was rather annoying.

Sonya was humming some tune; I could smell the pancake batter which she was mixing. "Smells good Sonya," I grinned.

"It'll be better once it's cooked you monkey,' She laughed. "Get some coffee and grab a seat, whenever the other's get here, and Joe, he and I have some news we'd like to share with you." Sonya stopped mixing the batter; I heard the sizzling of the batter as it met the hot buttered pan.

"Are you and Joe getting married?" I asked impishly, starting to pour myself a cup of coffee. I stuck my index finger into the cup and poured until I felt the coffee burn the tip of my finger. I immediately took a huge gulp of the refreshing black addiction filled with life sustaining caffeine and other lovely things to keep me awake and completely wired for hours to some.

"Where did you get that idea?" She asked sharply.

"Did I hit a nerve?" I asked between sips.

"No," Sonya replied sourly. "Now look what you made me do, I burned the pancake."

"Not my fault," I quipped, "I didn't see it happen."

"Excuses, excuses," she grumbled. I grinned, that was what I loved about Sonya.

I sat down in my normal chair as Hermione wheeled in, shortly followed by Neville and Luna. Joe stumbled in a few minutes later, mumbling something about coffee, need coffee. After we were all served and seated, Hermione, who couldn't retain it any longer, asked, "So?

"So what?" Joe said with a deep laugh.

"So what is this secret you refused to tell us last night," she said, annoyed.

"Should we tell them Joe?" Sonya asked wryly.

"Maybe we should, maybe we shouldn't," he replied wickedly.

"Come on guys," Neville begged. "Luna and I really want to know."

"As do I," I chipped in. "What is so important that Joe actually got up before ten a.m.?"

"Well, since you are all interested," Sonya said.

"I guess we should tell you," Joe finished.

"Just say it!" Hermione exploded, causing Joe and Sonya to laugh at her impatience.

"We're taking you guys on a trip." Sonya stated.

"Where?" Hermione squealed eagerly. "A museum? Art expo.? Book signing? Historical site? Library?"

"Whoa," Joe said with a laugh, "slow down kiddo."

"SO?" Hermione practically yelled.

"California," Sonya stated simply. We all sat in a shell-shocked silence for a few moments before the questions started.

"California? Like in the United States?" Neville asked.

"Yes that California," Joe confirmed, taking another pancake.

"COOL!" Neville exclaimed, invoking a few chuckles from all of the people around the table about his exuberance.

"So we're going to California? May I ask why?" I questioned coolly, I wasn't too keen on leaving the city let alone the country. I didn't like to travel, it confused me.

"Joe's brother lives there and they haven't seen each other for years, so we decided that you guys should get away for awhile, experience another country and this was the perfect opportunity." Sonya said informingly, taking a sip of her tea.

"Luna wants to know if we will get to see the ocean," Neville said, I could imagine the pure look of childish excitement on Luna's face at the idea of seeing the ocean. I pushed down the temptation to open my eyes.

"Yes we'll get to see the ocean, and go in it too," Joe said happily. "We were planning to stay at a hotel just down the street from my brother, Jason's house. We're actually on the beach, as is Jason's house." Joe informed us. Luna squealed in glee.

"That's going to be so great," Hermione said dreamily, already hearing imaginary seagulls squawking and waves crashing in her head.

"Who else is going to be there?" I asked cautiously. I quickly opened my eyes to see Joe and Sonya shoot each other looks saying, 'we forgot about Harry's little problem with traveling.'

"I'm okay with the travel, really." I lied, I didn't want to mess the trip up for everyone like I did the museum.

"Well my brother Jason, his wife Tory, and their kids Kelly and Trent." Joe said, "Is that okay? I know you're not really fond of travel, but it's a once in a lifetime experience."

"It's all good," I said, lying through my teeth. Going to America meant we had to take an airplane. I had never flown before, but Wizarding methods, like a portkey would be too much for Hermione, so a plane was really our only option.

"Are you sure……" Sonya started.

"Its fine," I cut in, "really. I'll be okay."

"In that case," Joe exclaimed happily, "We're going to California! Now pass the pancakes."

* * *

**Joe's a moron:) Isn't he? He reminds me of my cousin before he got all old and boring. Well, please don't forget to review, I always love to hear from you. This chapter was supposed to have a bit more action...But it didn't work that way. Damn those crazy, evil plot bunnies:) Well, next chapter, Harry and Co. go to Cali. Surfs up dude:) Well. Kinda. More action soon. Have a great and safe holiday, I'm getting coal for Christmas. Pity. I really wanted a pony. may all your holiday wishes come true.**

Signing off,

_CimmeriiShadows_


End file.
